Reações
by LyaraCR
Summary: O que acontece quando algo que serviria apenas para te deixar acordado serve também para arrancar-lhe a máscara que escondia o seu verdadeiro eu? Wincest. Primeira Longfic em 2009.
1. Apresentação

Terceira longfic Wincest de presente para todos os que gostam. Essa aqui também já se passa em algum lugar da quarta temporada, então, já sabemos como eles estão. Agradeço aos que acompanharam "Projeto Hott 03 – Innocence" e "Ah! Metamorfo", e sugiro que acompanhem esta também.

"**Wincest não é arte, não é imaginação... É estilo de vida..."**

A todos que lerem: Lembrem-se: Divulguem o Wincest.

**E acreditem: Um dia o Kripke abre a mente e quando estivermos assistindo os garotos nas madrugadas por aí, todos gritaremos em uma só voz ao mesmo tempo, quando eles se beijarem no meio de alguma cena normal.**

**E à partir desse dia, seremos Wincest pra sempre**

Autora: Lyara C.R.

Série: Histórias Avulsas

Gênero: Slash – Lemon – Yaoi — Wincest

Disclaimer: Os personagens aqui citados certamente não me pertencem. Caso contrário, não estaria escrevendo, não é mesmo? Com certeza iria preferir filmar... Chequem meu perfil para mais histórias do gênero.

Aviso: Os erros e a escolha da trilha sonora são de minha autoria. O conteúdo dessas histórias é adulto, possui temas polêmicos e que podem ser ofensivos ao caráter de certas pessoas. Porém, se o gênero lhe agrada, Have Fun!

No início de tudo, tudo é apenas nada...

Aqui vai mais um Wincest para todos os fãs...


	2. Parte 01

Era uma tarde sombria. Estavam no meio do mato, no sistema de cada um por si. Era só ele e a sua arma. Mais nada. Estava exausto e o lugar marcado para o encontro era mais longe que o necessário. Estava tonto. Se sentindo mal e irritado. Não queria dar mais um passo. Só corria por estar sendo caçado. Sabia que cedo ou tarde teriam problemas. Cansou-se de avisar, mas não era ouvido. Cansou-se de falar, mas não ganhava atenção. E agora, agora era tarde demais.

Caiu. Arrebentou o joelho esquerdo. Doeu o bastante para praguejar o nome do causador de tudo aquilo. Maldito fosse, aonde quer que estivesse. Se levantou e permaneceu correndo (cambaleando) mais um longo tempo mato afora, até encontrar a droga da represa. Porque não se sentia bem ao pensar que teria que passar a nado ali? Certamente porque nadava mal pra cacete, ou talvez porque já estivesse tonto o suficiente para perder a coordenação motora.

Saltou. A temperatura da água ardeu em sua pele. Fria. Fria como ele seria quando saísse dessa. Frio e calculista. Descobriu uma nova equação: Medo + Água = Afogamento. Por pouco não se ferrava. Mergulhou e, para não passar outro mau bocado, nadou bem depressa, até o outro lado. Quando emergiu, respirou fundo. Não seria nada fácil (novidade) dali pra frente... E isso o deixava ainda mais irritado. Por que tinha que ser tão difícil? Seria tão mais simples se tivesse sido escutado!

Começou a correr. Sabia que eles já estavam na borda do outro lado, mas que não o veriam. Estava mato adentro novamente. E seu joelho ardia mais que tudo. Estava com um certo tempo de vantagem na frente deles... A polícia... Tinha que tomar sumiço assim que chegasse à rodovia. Se alguém o reconhecesse, chamaria até o FBI. Por falar nisso, que acusações eram aquelas que haviam aparecido no jornal? Assassinato? Queimar alguém previamente morto é considerado assassinato? Mas que merda! Desde quando? Se for assim, todos os médicos de faculdades que "matam" cadáveres são assassinos também...

Agora estava um pouco folgado, mas mesmo assim, não podia parar. Era arriscado demais. Nunca havia passado por nada semelhante. E o que estaria acontecendo a oeste de onde estava? Se a polícia tivesse botado as mãos... Nele... Droga! Porque estava tão preocupado? Não deveria estar. Quem era inexperiente nesse tipo de situação era ele, e não quem ele se preocupava. Continuava correndo, mesmo exausto. Estava vendo a hora que cairia apagado. Aí sim, seria um alvo muito fácil para todos (e tudo) que o caçavam...

Caiu. Caiu mas não encontrou o chão. Só algum lugar que o apoiou, não deixando que fosse ao chão. Escutou uma voz familiar dizendo para irem. E ele se esforçou.

Correram de mãos dadas pelo resto da floresta. Estavam por um triz, mas pelo que tudo indicava, sairiam mais uma vez ilesos. Mas dessa vez, ele teria que escutá-lo. Tudo reverberava em sua mente como se estivesse dentro de uma grande bolha de ar, ou um auditório. Estaria envenenado? Não. Era só a droga do produto que havia consumido horas atrás. Estava lutando para não desabar dopado. Se desse bobeira, ele descobriria e não seria nada legal. Além da famosa lição de moral, teria que aturar o falatório durante dias, até que ficasse para trás, o que com certeza demoraria bastante, se tratando dele.

― Vamos! Agüenta mais um pouco! Estamos chegando! Vamos lá! Abra os olhos!

Ele obedeceu. Abriu os olhos e pôde ver a sua salvação. O Impala 67 ali, escondido no acostamento, debaixo de uns ramos. A única coisa que lhe veio em mente foi:

― Bem típico, não?! Um disfarce mal feito desses... Isso é a sua cara! Típico!

― Cala a boca se não quiser ser deixado pra trás. Correu por quanto tempo pra estar assim, tão acabado?

― Eu não sei... Talvez horas... E quem está acabado aqui é você... Todo rasgado...

― Está assim por exaustão, não é?

"Oh não! Diga que não percebeu..."

― É óbvio... Pelo que mais seria?

― Não sei... Ultimamente, vindo de você, espero qualquer coisa.

― Vai se ferrar!

― Cala a boca e me ajuda a tirar logo isso daqui!

Tiraram todo o mato de cima do carro e finalmente fugiram. Agora era a chance de zarpar da Flórida de uma vez por todas. Também, com a polícia de todos os condados os perseguindo, como ficariam ali?

E o carro desapareceu na highway com o som tocando o mesmo de sempre que jamais desagradava alguém: Nickelback.

Estavam imundos, cansados e famintos. Precisavam render na estrada e parar urgentemente. Queriam chegar a algum lugar seguro a tempo de tomar banho, comer algo e ver o jogo do Manchester United contra o Real Madrid. Éh... Ultimamente estavam tão estranhos que até futebol internacional estavam curtindo. Ou estavam doentes ou estavam mudando, o que ambos duvidavam muito mas era a verdade.

Foram longas horas por toda aquela estrada e já estavam mortos de cansaço. Tão mortos que nem dormir conseguiam. Tirou um frasco de comprimidos de sua mochila e ofereceu ao que sempre dirigia:

― Vai um aí?

― Quê isso?

― Hah... Um comprimido à base de cafeína...

Os anos de estudo ao menos lhe valeram para trambiques. (Não era diferente com o outro) Mas os meses em Stanford fizeram bem ao seu lado de improviso.

― Se isso for droga eu vou te ferrar, literalmente.

Arregalou os olhos. Estaria dizendo no sentido de...

― Acorda! Coloca um aqui na minha boca...

Ele o fez ainda aéreo com a frase. Não sabia o que responder ao seu cérebro. A única saída plausível foi pensar: "É efeito da droga..."

Assim que viu que ele tinha engolido o comprimido, colocou o dedo no canto da boca e sorriu, só percebendo o que tinha feito depois, quando se virou para o lado da janela, corado.

Aquelas palavras o haviam deixado... virado? Inclinado a pensar coisas impossíveis e improváveis? Bom, fosse o que fosse, o outro tinha percebido. E percebido também que aquilo não era um simples energético. Não sabia o que era, mas já tinha sentido aquele gosto antes. E algumas vezes até por bastante tempo. Deixou pra lá. Tinha que se concentrar na estrada e não nas esquisitices novas do outro.


	3. Parte 02

Não demorou muito e lá estavam, 231 afora, procurando o motel mais próximo. Agora estavam no Alabama e não precisavam se importar com a polícia. Estavam, por agora, livres de problemas com a lei. Os problemas que permaneciam eram apenas o estado de Sam, que obviamente não era dos melhores, e o cansaço de ambos. Havia um motel. Parecia requintado. Sam temeu pelo fato dos cartões de crédito, mas pelo menos devia ter um pouquinho de luxo. "Tomara que Dean saiba o que está fazendo...". Precisavam daquele pouco luxo ao menos para descansar hoje, uma banheira, café, gelo para as contusões e etc...

― Achamos... Super 8 Motel.( 2215 Ross Clark Circle, Dothan, AL)

― Melhor esse que nenhum... Preciso descansar urgente...

― Eu também...

― Não parece elegante demais?

― Tenho o dinheiro do poker. Dá pra ficar. E dá mesmo. Se a diária for uns 150, dá pra ficar uns dez dias...

Riu. Dean era mesmo bom no poker. E blefava que era uma beleza! Daí vinha tanto dinheiro...

Estacionou. Desceram rapidamente e pegaram as mochilas. Tinham o dinheiro do poker, e o da sinuca também, então, não teria perigo pelos cartões de crédito "diversos"... Não precisariam usá-los e poderiam passar a noite na paz.

Depois de registrarem um quarto com duas camas de casal, que lhes extorquiu a merreca de $67.57 (preço real do quarto com duas camas Queen size), subiram como se suas vidas dependessem disso, e pra falar a verdade, quase dependiam. Largaram as tralhas em qualquer canto e Dean trancou a porta. Como toda ação provoca uma reação, o sorriso malicioso que Sam deu, provocou um arrepio no mais velho. Por que o mais novo estaria sorrindo daquela maneira? Aquele olhar lascivo, como se fosse um predador preparando sua presa... Dean achou melhor sair de onde estava, estático e encarar Sam, indo em sua direção.

― Para de me encarar...

― Quê? Dean... ― sorriu ― Eu não tô te encarando... É que você tá muito rasgado... Sua camisa novinha já era...

Sam queria acrescentar "muito rasgado e muito sexy", mas preferiu se calar devido ao seu estado. Não sabia muito bem o que estava sentindo ou dizendo.

Dean havia percebido o estado de Sam e o seu próprio, então preferiu ficar calado diante daqueles olhares que talvez tivessem o sentido que imaginava ter. Sabia que não estava em seu estado normal. Havia algo diferente. Era Sam. Sam o havia deixado diferente. Aquele comprimido de "pura cafeína" fizera algo se alterar dentro dele. Algo que o fazia pensar somente numa seção de fatos, atos e finais. Fatos que jamais lhe sairiam da mente. Atos que jamais poderiam ser lembrados. E finais que justificariam os meios.

Todas aquelas divagações foram embora quando Dean escutou Sam gritar de dentro do banheiro:

― Já que você não vem, eu vou tomar banho primeiro.

Correu. Correu e deu de cara com a porta entreaberta e um chuveiro grande, rodeado com um box marrom-fumê. Sam estava de frente para a pia de vidro da mesma cor do box, se olhando no espelho enquanto tirava a roupa. Estava com alguns cortes superficiais, nos quais Dean fez o favor de reparar direitinho.

― Se rasgou bastante...

― Foram as quedas... Ainda tem um bem feio no meu joelho, que vai arder muito na hora que eu for tomar banho...

― Depois eu te ajudo com eles.

― Vou mesmo precisar.

Arrancou o jeans e encarou o joelho. Estava very bad... Muito feio... Sabia que ia doer bastante, mas não se intimidou. Não era criança pra choramingar por arranhados.

Entrou no chuveiro achando Dean muito calado. Percebeu que ele fora encher a banheira.

― Hey De...

― Que é?!

― Enquanto a banheira enche, vai lá em baixo comprar shampoo pra mim...

― Tô com cara de escrava branca?

― Não... Mas é porque eu já entrei aqui, tô molhado e com o joelho doendo... E.. Não tem sabonete também...

Concluiu, apontando o indicador para onde deveria estar o sabonete.

"Só você mesmo Sam..."

Dean largou a toalha que segurava com brutalidade sobre a pia e saiu do banheiro.

Logo em seguida, Sam escutou a porta do quarto batendo. Sabia que Dean tinha ido atendê-lo. Sabia que ele nunca negaria um favorzinho... Ainda mais sendo coisa simples como comprar um shampoo ou sabonete. Sam sorriu. Dean fazia de um a tudo pra ele. Estava mais do que na hora de retribuir. Se pegou pensando em algo que o fez entristecer-se... "Será como Dean se sentia no inferno? Será que tenho que sofrer o mesmo ou mais que ele pra parar de me culpar? Sei que tudo isso foi por mim, que ele fez para me salvar.. Mas... Ainda assim, preferia que fosse comigo. Preferia ter ido parar lá no lugar dele. Ao menos saberia que era o meu destino, que era justo."

― Sam... Sammy...

O mais novo só deu por si quando Dean o tocou o ombro. Olhou para o mais velho... Estava tudo embaçado. "Oh droga... Eu tô... Chorando?"

― O que foi Sammy?

Dean se sentiu ser abraçado. Sam estava chorando. Chorando mesmo. E o fato de não saber o porquê doía dentro do peito de Dean. Abraçou as costas molhadas do mais novo que apoiava a cabeça em seu ombro. Aquele cheiro de perfume amadeirado que se desprendia da pele de Sam com o contato da água... Aquele toque suave que sua pele tinha... Tudo isso fazia Dean enxergar que, apesar da idade e do tamanho, por dentro, Sam era apenas um garoto assustado com aquele mundo em que viviam. E sabia muito bem por qual motivo ele chorava.

― Chega Sammy... ― o acariciou os cabelos molhados ― Não foi culpa sua... Tem que parar de se martirizar...

― Não Dean... Foi injusto...

― Injusto é você ficar chorando por águas passadas... Olha Sam... Tá tudo bem agora. Eu tenho você...

― Me desculpe.. Não, me perdoe Dean...

― Você não tem que se desculpar Sam.. Não fez nada de errado... Está fazendo agora, chorando por algo que não faz mais sentido.

Acariciou os cabelos de Sam e disse:

― Eu trouxe o que você pediu, umas cervejas e umas porcariazinhas pra gente comer mais tarde...

― Valeu... Desculpa por te fazer ir comprar isso...

― Chega de pedir desculpas Sam... Detesto te ver assim... Quero que você tome banho sem essa cara de choro, caso contrário vou achar que seu joelho está doendo demais...

Brincou Dean.

― É mesmo! Meu joelho!

Sam se afastou e olhou para o machucado. Agora estava menos feio, mas ainda doía um pouco.

― Tá vendo! Tava fingindo seu bundão!

Disse Dean, jogando a sacola na direção de Sam, que a agarrou por reflexo e saindo do banheiro.

Sam sorriu e olhou o conteúdo.

― Shampoo de mel Dean?

― Era o único que tinha para cabelos normais...

― E quanto a esse sabonete de bebê?

― Proteínas do trigo Sam... Faz bem pra pele. E achei que seria mais fácil lavar seu joelho com algo que não ardesse tanto...

Dean teve que reprimir uma risada. Sabia que Sam ia encher o saco, mas achou interessante ter o irmão cheirando a mel.

― Doce igual você...

Sussurrou e riu. Ligou o som e colocou na rádio que mais gostava enquanto ia se despindo peça a peça, ficando só de cueca cinza.

― Dean! Sua banheira vai transbordar!!

Sam gritou do banheiro, o fazendo se apressar.

Apesar de todas as coisas ruins que passam em suas vidas, apesar de não ser um conto de fadas, são felizes, por mais incrível que possa parecer. Apesar de tudo, de todos os contras, tem um ao outro. Têm aos seus sorrisos, têm as suas ações, suas piadas sem graça que no fim de tudo acabam se tornando engraçadas, tem seus momentos de cair no braço que sempre, ou quase sempre, acabam em lágrimas e tudo se resolve... Têm um ao outro. E isso é o bastante. O ar pode acabar, o mundo pode cair, eles podem ficar presos no maior apocalipse possível, mas mesmo assim, serão felizes enquanto tiverem um ao outro... Eles se bastam...

Dean entrou no banheiro com esse tipo de pensamento. Esse tipo de melancolia no olhar que demonstrava que havia algo importante demais se passando em sua mente.

― O que foi?

― Quê?

― Porque tá com olhar vago?

― Ah.. Não é nada... ― abaixou a cabeça depois de se afundar na água quente ― Sam... Não se culpe por nada que aconteceu. Você não tem culpa alguma. E mesmo se tivesse, seria perdoado somente por existir... Eu te amo Sam, e não gosto de te ver assim... Me dói...

Sentiu seus olhos marejarem. Voltou as costas ao mais novo, que sentiu uma vontade muito grande de abraçar o irmão.

"O que tenho de fazer pra te mostrar o quanto eu te amo Dean? Quando vai perceber que me culpo por tudo de errado que acontece conosco porque só queria que você fosse feliz, que você tivesse a vida que sempre sonhou?"

― Tudo bem Dean, não vou mais me culpar.

Sua voz saiu baixa, mas foi o suficiente para que o outro escutasse. Sam estava chorando de novo, enquanto voltava às costas ao irmão.

Não, não era a droga, não, não estavam balançados pelo caso, não era nenhum "fator externo". Era o simples fato de estarem chegando a uma conclusão: Sem o outro, a vida não fazia sentido...


	4. Parte 03

O que estava acontecendo? Estava ficando sentimental? Dean não entendia o motivo de estar pensando em certas coisas como dormir abraçado a Sam, como jantarem juntos num lugar legal...

― Dean... Dee...

Abriu os olhos. Estaria... "Viajando?"

― Você apagou... Tá tudo bem?

― Éh, tá tudo bem...

Respirou fundo. Estaria cansado a tal ponto? E porque começou a pensar essas coisas meio... sentimentais? Droga! Aquele comprimido que Sam dera era exatamente o que Dean imaginou que seria.

Olhou bem para Sam e o notou vestido com seu pijama novo: Moletom azul-escuro e regata branca.

― Já saiu?

― Já.. Você tá apagado tem uns cinco minutos... Deixa eu te ajudar...

Sam, sem esperar uma resposta, colocou shampoo nas mãos e esfregou o cabelo de Dean, que o olhou com um jeito estranho...

― Quê?

― Tá me dando banho?

― Não. Tô só te ajudando a andar mais rápido, senão a gente perde o jogo...

Calou o que Dean talvez fosse falar. Enxaguou-lhe o cabelo como se faz com uma criança, passando condicionador em seguida e se levantando. Dobrou-se para frente e disse no ouvido de Dean:

― O resto, você se vira!

Jogou o sabonete dentro da banheira e saiu de cena. O mais velho estava completamente arrepiado. Olhou para baixo e arregalou-os olhos: Por baixo da cueca cinza, algo estava se revirando...

― Saaaaaaaam!

Berrou. O outro logo apareceu na porta:

― Que é?

― O que foi aquele comprimido que você me deu?

― Cafeína pura sintetizada em laboratório...

― Eu vou te matar quando sair daqui!

Sam queria explodir em gargalhadas, mas se segurou...

― Por quê?

― Juro por Deus que aquilo não é cafeína!!!

― Olhe o frasco Dean.

Saiu da porta rindo. Tremia. Sabia estar por um triz, mas e daí?? Tampou a cara com o travesseiro e riu até lacrimejar. Parecia um menino pequeno rindo de alguma travessura. E na verdade era mesmo uma travessura, uma travessura das grandes.

Se jogou na cama e em pouco tempo, Dean saiu do banheiro só de toalha e cheirando à mel.

― Viu minha mochila?

― É aquela ali perto da porta?

Riu sem graça e foi até o pertence. Carregou para cima de sua cama e abriu, tirando de lá sua boxer branca e seu pijama novo: regata vermelha e calça preta. Foi para o banheiro e quando saiu, já estava pronto pra ficar à toa. Notou Sam fazendo uma cara feia e perguntou:

― O que foi?

― Meu joelho... Tá incomodando.

― Ah! É mesmo! Tenho que dar um jeito nisso...

― Não Dean, não precisa...

― Cala a boca Sam. Quem manda aqui sou eu.

Disse, brincalhão.

O outro nada mais fez à não ser observar seu irmão-enfermeiro-mais-velho pegar o kit de primeiros socorros de dentro da mochila e vir em sua direção, assentando-se em sua cama.

― Não se preocupe que não vai doer muito Sammy..

― Ah! Tô até vendo!

Disse quando viu o mais velho pegar a água oxigenada. Sam não gostava de se ferir, porque sempre que tinha que fazer um curativo, sofria nas mãos nada delicadas de Dean, por mais gentil que o mais velho tentasse ser. Sabe, era da raça,do sangue, era um traço de família, era do gene dos Winchesters.

Dean se assentou na cama do irmão e pegou sua perna esquerda com certa leveza. Leveza que Sam estranhou. Sabe por quê? Porque Dean nunca havia lhe tocado com aquela leveza. Levantou-lhe a perna da calça.

Olhou para o rosto de Dean que expressava uma ternura diferente. Sam não acreditou que aquilo pudesse ser efeito do comprimido. Já fazia horas que havia tomado, então, não fazia sentido que aquilo fosse efeito da... "substância".

Aquelas mãos agora macias, estavam massageando ao redor do machucado, fazendo Sam relaxar, fazendo suas tensões já quase desaparecidas, sumirem por completo.

― Dean...

O mais velho o olhou nos olhos e sorriu.

― O que?

― Por que... Tá fazendo isso?

― Isso o quê?

― Me... tocando... dessa forma?

― Ah.. Não tô fazendo de forma alguma... Só acho que isso vai te deixar um pouco melhor...

Sam se calou. Não se daria ao luxo de reclamar mais. Estava gostando, apreciando o toque de Dean. Há muito não sentia algo tão gostoso. Se lembrou do toque de Jess. Era diferente. Parecia que o toque de Dean era mais... quente, mais certo. Aqueles dedos grandes, aquele toque firme... Era como apreciar uma paisagem bonita, ou um bom vinho. Era raro, era exótico.

Sam saiu de suas divagações quando sentiu o cheiro da água oxigenada. Pensou "é agora que a delicadeza acaba...", mas se enganou. A delicadeza continuou e o toque veio suave. O algodão... Suas fibras deslizando sobre o machucado, limpando levemente, tão delicado que Sam mal sentiu arder. E num minuto estava pronto, com o curativo completo. O que diabos tinha feito Dean mudar tanto?

― Vamos para as costas?

Perguntou. E a única coisa que Sam fez, foi acenar positivamente com a cabeça, pois, por hora, tinha se esquecido como falar, como emitir quaisquer sons.

Se afastou para frente e sentiu o peso sobre a cama, atrás de si. Dean estava sentado com uma perna dobrada e a outra apoiada com o pé no chão. Desse modo, tinha acesso perfeito às costas largas, levemente bronzeadas, cheirando a mel... "Quê isso!!" Pensou Dean quando se forçou a sair de suas divagações sobre as costas de Sam. Deu aquela vontade de abraçar o outro, de encostar o rosto ali, ou então afundar-se nos cabelos cor de chocolate e sentir seu perfume, sua textura macia...

― Me... Me dá um algodão Sammy..

Pediu o mais velho com um pouco de dificuldade com relação a proximidade... Sam se dobrou para frente e pegou um pedaço, entregando a Dean. Foi difícil para ele resistir àquele olhar de Sam por cima do ombro. Seu coração disparou como se tivesse apertado um botão de nitro. "Deus, sou eu, Dean Winchester... Por favor, me diga o que está acontecendo comigo, não tenho mais à quem apelar nessa hora de tentação... Tentação? De onde tirei isso? Bom, não importa, me ajude a saber o que está acontecendo dentro do meu peito nessa hora de fraqueza e..."

― Dean!

Disse Sam entre um riso.

― Huh?! Que foi?

― Tá parado ai, divagando, respirando no meu pescoço e... corado...! Tá me associando a quem?

― Ah Sammy! Desculpa, é que... Eu tava pensando que agora precisamos de um novo caso, mas tem que ser bem longe daqui e não podemos dar muita sopa pra polícia, que eles ainda estão procurando você e...

― Pshhh... ― Sam colocou seu indicador na frente dos lábios de Dean ― Fala demais quando está nervoso Dean... São os cortes?

― N-não! Q-quer dizer.. Sim... Mas já passou..

Sam nunca tinha visto seu irmão tão desconcertado. Isso era muito engraçado! E ele não conseguiu conter um riso, o qual Dean apagou com um algodão bem em cima de um corte fundo abaixo do ombro esquerdo.

― Auch! Dean! Doeu!

― Então pára de rir de mim.

― Eu não tô rindo de você!!!

Ver Dean bravinho foi o empurrão que faltava para Sam gargalhar. Até tentou tampar a boca com as mãos, mas não estava agüentando. Só de lembrar do jeito desconcertado de Dean, as gargalhadas assumiam controle de si próprias e vinham à tona por vontade própria. Não tinha como esconder.

E foi por esse motivo que Dean agarrou os braços de Sam e o jogou na cama, ficando cara à cara com ele. Aquele momento tinha gosto de chocolate-quente, tinha gosto de inocência, de infância.

― Pare. De. Rir. De. Mim.

Sam continuava gargalhando e seus olhos lacrimejavam.

― N-não. Tô.. rrr... de .. você..

"Ah! Tudo bem, se é assim..."

Dean começou atacar o outro com cócegas. Apertou sua cintura e Sam tentou fugir, rindo da mesma forma, o que é óbvio, Dean não deixou, travando-o com uma perna entre as suas. Sam ria e se contorcia debaixo do outro, que continuava com as cócegas.

Resolveu atacar o ponto fraco do mais novo: Seu pescoço. Primeiro usou a mão, o que já fez uma reação legal! Sam arrepiou e continuou rindo-chorando. Depois, quando usou a boca para dar uma mordidinha, Sam gemeu. Aquilo fez com que Dean parasse o que estava fazendo e olhasse diretamente para o rosto de Sam, que tinha cortado as gargalhadas e estava com os lábios entreabertos e os olhos fechados. Dean gelou. Sentiu-se corar, sentiu outro boost no coração e sentiu uma coisa estranha dizendo para se aproximar ainda mais de Sam, para acabar com o espaço entre eles. Sam abriu os olhos e Dean estava muito perto. Tão perto que podiam sentir suas respirações se misturarem. Sam fechou os olhos. Dean fechou os olhos...


	5. Parte 04

― Desculpa.

Disse Dean se afastando. Se assentou onde estava. Estava sem ar! Aquela situação o tinha deixado sem ar. Sam também se levantou. Também estava sem ar.

Dean pegou o algodão e passou no corte de Sam com a mesma delicadeza de quando mexeu em seu joelho. Em pouco tempo já tinha espalhado uns seis band-aids nas costas do mais novo no mais puro silêncio. Não sabia o que fazer. Estava assustado com o que tinha feito. Por que tinha feito aquilo? E no mais, por que tinha feito aquilo daquela maneira? Por que Sam tinha reagido daquela maneira? Porque tinha gemido quando era pra rir?

Essas divagações estavam queimando a mente de Dean enquanto arrumava os curativos das costas de Sam. Queimaram até que terminou e se afastou.

― Sammy... ― se levantou e abaixou a cabeça, na tentativa de esconder a vergonha ― E-eu... Me desculpa... Eu não queria ter feito isso... E... Não faria se soubesse que...

― Dean... Cala... Fala demais quando está nervoso... ― se levantou e tocou o rosto do mais velho ― Não preocupa.. Sei que não teve a intenção.. E mesmo que tivesse... ― abaixou o rosto ― E-eu.. Não... Ligaria.

Sorriu e foi em direção a TV. O jogo estava começando. Aquelas palavras deixaram Dean desconcertado. O que Sam queria dizer com aquilo? Nada. Provavelmente não ligaria pelo fato de serem irmãos. Não levaria a mal por serem irmãos, por ser apenas uma simples brincadeira. Mas aquela brincadeira tinha deixado algo mexido dentro de ambos.

Dean foi até o frigobar e pegou uma cerveja. Pegou também chocolate, biscoitos, snacks*... Assistiram a aquele jogo comendo, sorrindo e conversando como se nada tivesse acontecido. Mesmo agindo normalmente, estavam com aquele sentimento estranho dentro do peito. Dean estava com uma vontade incessante de fazer aquilo de novo. A pele de Sam... seu gosto, seu toque, sua textura... Ah... Como Dean queria abocanhar aquele pescoço macio de novo...

Sam estava se arrepiando sempre que lembrava do toque dos lábios macios de Dean sobre sua pele. E como pensava de dois em dois minutos, estava praticamente se mantendo arrepiado. E sabendo que Dean estava ali ao lado, tinha vontade de retribuir aquele toque. Muita vontade... E se retribuísse, Dean seria atiçado para que a situação esquentasse. Sam estava estranho. Queria se atracar com Dean. Estava ficando assustado consigo mesmo, estava desesperado com a vontade queimando dentro de seu peito. Queria os lábios de Dean na sua pele de novo. Queria aquele toque. "Meu Deus, dai-me forças.."

Pensou enquanto sentia-se tremer nas bases. Estava tão aéreo que nem prestou atenção quando o Real Madrid marcou um gol. Estava ali mas não estava. Estava em outro lugar, impregnando a pele de Dean com seu toque. Estava fazendo tudo o que faria com uma garota. Estava fazendo tudo o que fazia com Jess...

― Hey... Sammy-boy... Um gol!

Saiu de suas divagações com o apelido usado pelo mais velho. Olhou para ele com "cara de bunda" e murmurou qualquer coisa. Olhou para a TV e viu que realmente havia um gol. Se levantou e foi até o frigobar. Quando abriu, murmurou de novo.

― Brigadeiro Dean?

― O que é que tem?

― Não sei como você não engorda com tanta porcaria que come...

Pegou a embalagem e voltou pra cama. Se jogou.

― Se acha porcaria, por que vai comer?

― Cala a boca Deena...

Disse Sam, enquanto abduzia um brigadeiro e o levava à boca. Ah... aquele simples gesto de lamber os dedos, fez Dean observar o quão sensual Sam era sem perceber. E aqueles lábios finos se movimentando enquanto ele degustava o doce olhando para a tela da TV pareciam gritar. Gritar pedindo atenção... Gritar pedindo outra boca colada àquela.

Fechou os olhos e disse:

― Nossa Dean! Até que essas porcarias são gostosas...

Aquilo pareceu um murmúrio extasiante. Dean sabia que estava boiando. Aquilo tinha sido um insulto, e não um elogio. Mas deixou pra lá e resolveu dar corda na brincadeira.

― Muito gostosas, não?

― Muito...

Disse Sam fechando os olhos para dar ênfase ao que dizia.

― Então passa pra cá que você não gosta de porcaria.

Disse Dean, enquanto puxava a embalagem da cama de Sam para a sua e voltava às costas ao mais novo. Outro momento com gosto de infância...

Dean só sentiu um impacto na cama que fez os doces quase saírem voando da bandeja. Sam tinha saltado ali e estava com o braço passado por cima de Dean, em busca dos doces que já estavam sendo devorados pelo mais velho.

Dean o olhou assustado e foi nessa hora que lhe bateu o arrependimento de ter mandado o doce adentro tão rápido, porque se ainda estivesse com ele na boca, mostraria o "efeito da mastigação" à Sam, do mesmo modo que fez com o tubo de creme dental uma vez. Só esse pensamento fez Dean rir. Gargalhar. Se lembrou do que Sam disse naquele dia: "nem um cachorro à toa faz uma coisa dessas Dean!"

Sam percebeu que depois de alguns nano-segundos de divagação, Dean estava ali, gargalhando provavelmente dele.

― Agora quem tá rindo de mim é você! E pode devolver meus doces.

― Seus? Seus uma ova! São nossos!

― Mas você já comeu pelo menos três!

― Você comeu um só porque é um bundão!

Disse Dean terminando a frase com um biquinho característico. Sam foi esperto e catou a bandeja de doces, voltando pra sua cama num pulo. Dean o agarrou o tornozelo e puxou.

― Devolve...

― Nope!

― Devolve...

Puxou mais uma vez. Sam riu. Dean riu. Pegou um travesseiro e acertou a barriga do mais novo. Virou zona. Sam pegou um travesseiro com todo o desajeito do mundo e acertou Dean literalmente na cara. O mais velho devolveu com mais uma no peito de Sam, que o agarrou o pulso com travesseiro e tudo e puxou com bastante força, o fazendo "voar" da cama dele para a sua.

Dean se recuperou rápido e recomeçou o ataque. Sam devolveu a altura. Estava muito engraçado. Mais um "momento-infância" no dia de hoje.

― Não Sam! Na cara não! Tô ficando tonto!

― Eu também! Se você parar eu paro.

― Parei... parei...

― Eu também...

Cinco, quatro, três, dois... um... TRAVESSEIRO!!!

Acertou Sam em cheio no rosto. O mais novo gemeu e depois gargalhou, puxando Dean pela regata, não na intenção de rasgá-la, o fazendo cair de cara na cama. Foi questão de segundos quando o mais novo deitou-se sobre Dean e começou atacá-lo com cócegas. O ponto fraco de Dean era a cintura, mas também era muito sensível na parte de trás das coxas, o que o fez gemer em meio ao riso quando Sam apertou sua coxa direita.

― Filho de uma...

Disse Dean, pegando a embalagem de brigadeiro e colocando sem quaisquer delicadezas no criado mudo, usando muita força para logo em seguida derrubar Sam de costas na cama. De novo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Continua!

Agradeço as reviews e aconselho que quem esteja acompanhando, continue!

Beijos à todos!


	6. Parte 05

Olharam dentro dos olhos do outro. Dean atacou a cintura de Sam sem a mínima cerimônia. Sabia que aquilo seria fatal. E foi. Sam gargalhou depois de gritar e fechar os olhos. Não tinha como se defender. Estava com o corpo mole. Estava completamente à mercê de Dean. E ele foi sacana à ponto de continuar com a tortura até arrancar lágrimas de Sam.

Enquanto Sam gritava, ele ria. Riu até querer parar com aquela tortura. Se deitou sobre o peito de Sam e pôde senti-lo respirar agitadamente. O calor daquele corpo abaixo de si fazia Dean esquentar-se por fora e por dentro. Sua alma estava banhada em calor fraterno. Fraterno? Sim. Ou ao menos ele assim pensava. Sam era bom para ele. Era a companhia de um anjo quando ele precisava e a fúria de um demônio quando se sentia ameaçado. Sam era fogo. Era gelo. Era céu, era inferno. Era tudo o que Dean precisava quando precisava. Era como estava sendo agora. Um amigo, um irmão, uma companhia que era insubstituível. Que não poderia ser trocada nem pela pessoa mais valiosa e nobre do mundo, afinal, estava acima.

Tocou o peito do mais novo numa espécie de carinho. Sam se arrepiou e fechou os olhos aproveitando a sensação. Queria poder sentir aquilo pra sempre. Levou sua mão até o rosto de Dean e começou a acariciá-lo. Dean sentiu o coração disparar mais uma vez e fechou os olhos. Estava com sono. Preferiu fechar os olhos para o mundo à sua volta para sentir aquela reação gostosa que o toque de Sam causava. Queria se concentrar somente naquilo e no que fazia em Sam. Era uma sensação mútua. Ambos estavam deliciados com a sensação do toque em suas peles. E aqueles toques traziam uma paz tão grande... Era como se não houvesse nada mais certo que aquilo. Era perfeito demais. Era único.

Dean não mais sentia nada que não fosse o toque de seu irmão, e o meso ocorria com Sam.. Estavam entregues. Estavam em paz. Estavam sonolentos, cansados, exaustos. Apagaram.

No quarto, restou apenas o brigadeiro assistindo TV, o Real Madrid goleando o Manchester United e o som piscando o sinal de mudo.

As horas foram correndo como um Chevrolet Camaro em alta velocidade. O tempo parecia voar nas asas de um jato Mitsubishi... Certamente a noite não seria o suficiente para deixá-los revigorados, mas seria o bastante para encarar outro dia de estrada. Precisavam mesmo descansar. Há muito não dormiam tão bem.

Seus sonhos não passavam de miragens doces em meio à escuridão de seus olhos fechados. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, não estavam tendo pesadelos. Haviam apenas campos de lavanda, girassóis e tulipas floreando seus sonos. Não esperavam que o dia amanhecesse tão cedo. Estavam literalmente exaustos.

Mas não foi como esperavam. Parecendo ter passado apenas umas poucas horas, amanheceu, e os primeiros raios de sol acordaram Dean.

Os olhos esverdeados se abriram para encontrar um Sam adormecido sob si, com a paz transparecendo em seu roto, como há muito Dean não via. Estavam na mesma posição de quando dormiram. E Sam ainda arrepiava ao seu menor toque. Dean sorriu quando percebeu isso ao tocar o pescoço do mais novo.

Bom, mas agora era hora de se levantar e arrumar as coisas. Teriam que sair dali até onze da manhã.

Se levantou com todo o cuidado do mundo para não acordar Sam e conseguiu fazê-lo. Quando parou de frente para a cama, o mais novo ainda estava adormecido. E com a mesma paz resplandecendo em sua face.

Dean foi até o banheiro e se fechou. Iria tomar banho, se barbear e tentar não pensar no que diabos estava fazendo noite passada. Estava com uma dor de cabeça das piores! Devia ser efeito do comprimido que Sam o dera.

Entrou no chuveiro depois de um tempo pensando. Só depois de se molhar, achou que podia aproveitar a situação para ver o que estava escrito naquele frasco de comprimidos que Sam arrumara sabe-se-lá aonde. Mas agora já era tarde. Já estava todo molhado e não seria uma boa sair dalí molhado, de boxer branca em busca de um "frasco suspeito". Sam poderia pensar bobagem se o visse molhado fuçando em suas coisas... "Quê isso! Que diabos eu tô pensando?!" Disse para si mesmo e resolveu ficar por ali ao menos por agora.

Sam acordou. Sentiu que Dean não mais estava lá. Ouviu o chuveiro ligado. Sentiu uma vontade imensa de ir abraçar Dean. Se levantou e a porta do banheiro estava fechada. Estava com aquela dor de cabeça de rachar de novo. Efeitos posteriores da "substância". Ah.. Talvez mais um comprimido resolvesse o seu problema.

Foi até a mochila e caçou o frasco. Estava no mesmo lugar onde tinha guardado. Pegou um e guardou o frasco. Foi até o frigobar e pegou refrigerante. Mandou pra dentro. Abriu a porta do banheiro e Dean estava lá, no box, lavando seus curtos fios em meio à toda aquela fumaça. Sam escovou os dentes, lavou o rosto e esperou. Quando adquiriu coragem o suficiente, tirou o pijama, e só em um pequeno traje preto se levantou de onde estava sentado e foi andando devagar até o box. Tocou a maçaneta e abriu silenciosamente. Dean lavava o rosto. Estava completamente alheio a presença do mais novo.

Quando terminou de lavar o rosto, o mais novo esperou que ele levasse a mão ao sabonete e o abraçou pela cintura. Dean tomou um susto daqueles! O fez dar um grito rouco por ser pego despercebido. Sam sorriu e sussurrou no ouvido do mais velho um bom dia bem arrastado, que fez Dean se arrepiar e sorrir de lado. Sam estava colado nele. Completamente colado.

― O... O que faz aqui?

― Vim tomar banho.

― Mas eu estou tomando banho.

― Vim tomar com você.

― Sammy...

Tudo que Dean não queria, era que Sam percebesse que ele estava corado e excitado... Excitado? Sim. Dean olhou para baixo e ficou completamente sem graça. Não, ele não acordava armado. Mas por que estaria assim? Melhor não pensar...

― Que foi? Foi má idéia eu vir tomar banho?

― S-sim.. Quer dizer, não! Não foi má idéia, mas pensei que ainda estivesse dormindo e se eu soubesse que viria, teria te esperado, mas você não acordou, daí...

― Pshhh... ― colocou a mão sobre a boca de Dean e colou a sua ao ouvido dele ― Tá nervoso com o que agora?

A água quente caía entre eles, o que fazia o jovem Winchester ficar ainda mais... alterado do que já estava.

― Sam... Você tá colado em mim e...

Falou quando o mais novo terminou de sussurrar e libertou sua boca silenciada. Mas isso só fez Sam voltar com a mão para a boca de Dean. O calou mais uma vez. E com toda essa movimentação, o mais velho ficou atônito. Não tinha como reclamar. Estava "amordaçado". E era melhor ficar quieto se não quisesse ter seu estado notado por Sam. Falando em estado, notou algo estranho quando Sam o puxou para baixo do jato d'água. Era...

― Desde quando acorda armado?

Disse depois de tirar a mão do irmão de sua boca. Sam, que pegava o sabonete, parou por um momento. "Droga! Não foi minha culpa... Foi a.. "substância"." Pensou, tentando se enganar. Mas no fundo, sabia que estava assim pelo contato com o corpo de Dean molhado além de ser realmente, numa pequena porcentagem, claro, efeito da substância.

― Desde quando algo me altera de manhã.

Preferiu jogar a real. Melhor assim. Pelo menos se tivesse que se explicar, não precisaria das técnicas aprendidas em Stanford.

― Viu algo que te deixou assim?

― Uhum... Na verdade estou vendo...

Sussurrou a última parte. Dean se virou dentro do abraço e ficou de frente para Sam num lapso, esquecendo-se do seu problema.

― Tá querendo cometer incesto?

― Não sei... ― começou a ensaboar Dean ― Talvez...

― Tá me dando banho?

― Sim, estou te dando banho. Agora fica quieto que você já falou demais...

Continuou ensaboando Dean. Estava mesmo dando banho no seu irmão mais velho... Engraçado isso.

Enquanto Sam curtia, Dean pensava, quase dando um nó em sua mente: "Só pode ser brincadeira... Ele não tá falando sério... Ou está? Não. Não. Está?"

Foi assaltado de suas divagações por uma risada do mais novo bem próxima de sua orelha, o que o fez se arrepiar dos pés à cabeça...

― Que foi?

Perguntou, intrigado.

― Tá falando de mim, mas você também tá... acordado... Dean..

"Oops! Acho que fui pego..." Dean sorriu sem graça e disse mais para si mesmo:

― É o contato...

Aquela situação estava ficando realmente embaraçosa...


	7. Parte 06

Sam fingiu não perceber o que Dean falara e continuou ensaboando o irmão. Estava adorando sentir seu corpo definido sob suas mãos. Estava adorando os toques, o atrito... Não sabia o que era aquilo que sentia dentro de seu peito. Estava mais acariciando Dean do que o ensaboando. E Dean sabia disso.

Colocou as mãos nos ombros do mais novo e sorriu levemente. Encostou-se na parede e olhou para Sam. Estava pensando um monte de bobagens ao ver o mais novo dentre a fumaça, estava num estado de leveza profunda da alma. Quanto mais rápido seu coração batia, provavelmente prevendo qualquer coisa, mais leve ele se sentia. Parecia estar sendo acolhido por toda aquela fumaça.

Sam pegou a esponja branca e felpuda, esfregou-a no sabonete e continuou esfregando Dean. Esfregava o seu tórax levemente, mais acariciando do que fazendo o que tinha que fazer. Dean estava seguindo as mãos do mais novo com os olhos. E elas foram abaixando, abaixando... Esfregaram sua barriga, a região abaixo de seu umbigo e quando Dean pensou que o mais novo fosse continuar e sentiu o coração falhar, Sam se ajoelhou e passou para a perna direita. Dean jurava que podia ver um sorrisinho na sua face.

A boxer branca que o mais velho vestia estava transparente e guardava nela algo que Dean não queria mostrar. Estava envergonhado por isso. Sabia do seu estado e sabia que Sam estava o provocando. Saiu de suas divagações quando teve o ímpeto de agarrar Sam pelos cabelos e... Olhou para o teto. Que diabos estava fazendo Sam fazer aquilo? Deveria ser muito forte, porque o seu Sammy tímido não era aquele que estava ali. Aquele era o Sam-Demônio-Sem-Vergonha, que chegou o rosto bem perto do problema de Dean e olhou para cima, encontrando o mais velho corado e ofegante, olhando para o teto. Estaria Dean rezando? Certamente, pois mantinha as mãos em punhos fechados ao lado do corpo e "aquela coisa" dentro da boxer pulsava. Sam sorriu. Estava se divertindo demais! Hoje iria "abduzir" ao menos mais uns quantos comprimidos daquele. Vez ou outra sua vista turvava, mas "no problem". Ele estava se divertindo mesmo assim. E muito!

Passou para a perna esquerda depois de praticamente massagear o pé direito de Dean, que ao contrário de sua perna, não tinha mais espuma devido a água que caía bem entre eles. Esfregou o interior da coxa do mais velho aproveitando para deixar suas unhas pequenas exercerem um pequeno atrito com a pele de Dean, o que fez o mais velho gemer e olhar para baixo, encontrando o olhar lascivo de Sam bem no seu "problema". Não resistiu em alfinetar:

― Tá gostando do que vê?

Sussurrou baixo, mas foi o suficiente para que Sam ouvisse e olhasse dentro de seus olhos, respondendo mais pra si mesmo, tão baixo que Dean mal ouviu:

― Como adivinhou?

Abaixou o olhar e continuou o que fazia, esfregando levemente a perna de Dean e massageando seu pé esquerdo como havia feito com o outro.

Dean sabia que se Sam continuasse tão perto, seria capaz de, de verdade, agarrá-lo pelos cabelos, olhar bem pra cara dele e dizer "me chupa". Só o fato de pensar nisso fez Dean gemer e fechar os olhos. Teria que continuar suas "invocações divinas" se não quisesse perder a linha.

Sam olhou para Dean assim que escutou aquele gemido. Olhou lascivo e parou o que fazia. Estava muito, mas muito mesmo, excitado. Chegava à quase doer. Olhou para os lábios entreabertos e sentiu uma vontade, não, um desejo profano de delineá-los com a língua e traçar um caminho por seu pescoço, seus ombros, seus mamilos, sua barriga, seu umbigo e...

Gemeu. Aquilo estava o deixando ansioso por contato. Queria de toda forma tocar Dean, lambê-lo, mordê-lo...

"Deus..." Se levantou, olhou na cara de Dean e disse:

― Dee.. ― Abaixou o rosto e respirou fundo, após tentar clarear a voz ― Tô... Saindo...

Nem pegou nada para se enxugar. Saiu do banheiro. Estava mais confuso do que o necessário. Sabia que Dean não estava assim por causa dele. Ou ao menos pensava isso. Mal conseguia respirar. Estava quente por dentro. Não queria nem pensar se tivesse ficado ali mais um minuto. Iria agir como um selvagem e Dean com certeza lhe quebraria a cara. Não seria nada legal. Foi bom enquanto durou. "Ah tentação..." Queria voltar ali e prensar Dean na parede, atacar seus lábios, encostar seus corpos, fazê-lo gemer seu nome...

― Sam! Saam! Traz alguma coisa pra mim beber!

Nem tinha visto o tempo passar, mas quando chegou lá com uma coca na mão, Dean estava de toalha e a boxer branca estava pendurada na torneira do chuveiro. Olhou de lá para Dean que tomou a coca de sua mão e virou após abrir. Estava se barbeando. Caminhou até o box e abriu o chuveiro, encostando as mãos na parede e abaixando a cabeça em seguida. Só agora Dean percebera a mínima cueca preta que Sam usava. Desde quando Sam tinha largado as boxers? Preferiu pensar em qualquer outra coisa, indo até o som e o tirando do "mudo" depois de horas. Voltou para o banheiro e continuou o que fazia. Vez ou outra, pescava os movimentos do mais novo pelo espelho.

E foi numa dessas, que viu Sam o observar de esguelha, dar um sorrisinho de lado e, rodeado pela fumaça, segurar nas bordas da cueca e puxá-la para baixo lentamente. Dean ficou tão deliciado com o que via, que quando percebeu um incômodo, era seu corpo lutando com a pia por espaço. A toalha iria cair! Segurou com a mão esquerda e com a direita, adquiriu um corte na linha direita do maxilar com a lâmina do barbeador.

― Droga...

Praguejou baixinho. Ardia...

Sam riu e terminou de tirar sua roupa íntima, aproveitando a distração de Dean com o corte. Seria um suplício terminar de se barbear com Sam ali, nu, atrás de uma camada fina de fumaça atrás de uma porta de vidro...

E assim foram longos quinze minutos. Longos suspiros causados pelas mudanças de posição que Sam fazia. Ah... Dean teve vontade de fazer com ele como se fazia com uma garota. Ir até lá e deitar as mãos nele, fazê-lo encostar na parede e... nem conseguiu pensar no resto. Aquela toalha cairia à qualquer momento. Por que diabos estava ficando excitado ao ver Sam? Ele era um homem! E pelo que Dean sabia, nunca havia sentido desejo pelo mesmo sexo... Estava acontecendo algo dentro de sua mente e ele precisava consertar com certa urgência, antes que fosse tarde demais. "Pai, me ajuda..."

Suplicou, como se John Winchester estivesse ali, ao seu lado, como fazia no meio das "batalhas" quando era apenas um garoto. Não mais sabia a quem apelar nessa situação... deliciosamente confusa e constrangedora.

― Dean... Pega uma toalha pra mim?

Pediu Sam, olhando por cima do ombro, daquele jeito que Dean não podia ver justo agora. Aquele jeito inocentemente tóxico. Aquele jeito só dele.

Acenou com a cabeça que sim e saiu do banheiro. Estava com um band-aid no rosto e um olhar baixo. Sam sabia que tinha a ver com a situação toda. Só não esperava que Dean fosse voltar com a toalha e pedir:

― Onde tem daquele seu comprimido de cafeína?

Olhou para ele. Falaria? Sim. Ele pedia.

― No bolso do meio da minha mochila, em baixo de tudo.

Dean virou as costas e saiu. A primeira coisa que fez ao sair do banheiro foi caçar o frasco, achar, e sem ler ou verificar o rótulo, mandar um pra dentro com o restinho da coca-cola. Em poucos minutos, se sentiria bem, com certeza.

Caçou uma cueca vermelha e uma camisa da mesma cor pra vestir com um jeans acinzentado e com seus sapatos que mais gostava. Passou perfume e estava pronto pra outra. Completamente revigorado. Nem pensava mais no que estava embaraçando sua mente para se sentir atraído por Sam.

Quando o mais novo saiu do banheiro com a toalha enrolada na cintura, Dean já estava 100% bem.

― Achou?

― Sim.

Respondeu Dean sorrindo. Deu uma olhada para o corpo de Sam e voltou o rosto ao lado oposto. A droga da vontade ainda persistia em atacá-lo. Precisava se distrair com algo. Pensou, pensou e achou:

― Tô com fome...

― Eu também...

― Tem barrinha de cereais em cima da mesa da TV, você viu?

― Não... ― andou até lá e achou. Trouxe logo quatro ― Quer?

― Claro!

― Olha como responde, hein?!

Segurou o rosto de Dean de leve, forçando o contato visual enquanto dizia. Sorriu e soltou duas barrinhas no colo do mais velho. Se jogou na sua cama e olhou para o lado direito.

― Brigadeiro?!

Dean olhou na hora. Ah! Sam não ia comê-los sozinho. Não mesmo!


	8. Parte 07

Se atirou na cama do mais novo que estava só de toalha.

― Nem pense!

Disse Sam, olhando para o rosto de Dean que estava abaixo do seu.

― Nem pense você!

Dean "subiu" e ficaram cara à cara, iniciando uma batalha pela bandeja dos doces. Sam segurou as mãos de Dean com apenas uma e a outra ia em direção à bandeja quando algo abocanhou seu queixo. Dean se afastou e riu depois de soltar suas mãos. E lá ia o mais velho em direção aos doces depois de se levantar, ficando apoiado nas mãos e nos joelhos. Sam reagiu e o agarrou pela cintura, puxando em seguida. Prendendo Dean em seu colo.

― O que pensa que está fazendo?

― Cuidando do que é meu.

Era óbvio que Sam falava dos doces, ou ao menos assim pensava o Winchester mais velho.

O celular de Sam tocou e ele soltou Dean, que se assentou na cama. O mais novo se levantou e foi em busca do aparelho. Olhou quem era e viu o número de Bobby. Dean estava sentado na cama murmurando algumas coisas e Sam disse antes de atender:

― Cala a boca Dean! É o Bobby!

O mais velho deu um sorriso de lado e permaneceu calado até que Sam atendeu.

― Alô..

― Samuel?

Disse a voz do outro lado da linha. Dean deduziu que Bobby tivesse dito o nome de Sam só pela cara do mais novo e riu. Sam fez sinal para que se calasse e acabou escutando o que não queria:

― Vai vestir uma roupa Samantha! Ou tá se insinuando?

Sam atirou qualquer coisa na direção de Dean e voltou sua atenção ao telefone.

― S-sim Bobby! Sou eu.

― Que diabos tá acontecendo aí? Por um acaso vocês estão brigando de novo?

― N-não Bobby! São as brincadeiras de mau-gosto do Dean.

― Eu ouvi ele te mandar vestir uma roupa?

― N-não! Não ouviu não!

Dean novamente agiu com suas deduções e berrou:

― Ouviu sim Bobby!

― Por que o Dean tá feliz assim? Arrumou alguma mulher que valesse à pena?

― Ah! Sim! ― se Bobby tivesse visto o sorriso amarelo de Sam, saberia que estava mentindo descaradamente ― Foi a filha do dono do motel...

E Dean mais uma vez...

― Não foi não! Foi o Sam mesmo!

― Que diabos ele tá falando? Sam... Quero que me explique o que está acontecendo...

― Tudo bem... Só me dá um segundinho Bobby...

Sam tampou o telefone e foi até o irmão.

― Dean, pelo amor de Deus! Cala a boca! O Bobby vai pensar besteira!

― Ah Sammy... Durante o banho você não estava assim... Tá com raiva?

Disse Dean baixinho, deixando Sam vermelho-tomate. Do outro lado, Bobby estava boquiaberto. Sam só esperava que ele não tivesse escutado...

Saiu de perto do mais velho e ficou perto do frigobar. Colocou o telefone no ouvido e disse:

― Pronto!

― Samuel Winchester... Espero que possa me explicar muito bem o que está acontecendo aí, ou caso contrário eu vou começar a acreditar que minha intuição não falha.

― Oh! Bobby! Não tem nada de errado... Sabe.. O.. O Dean bebeu demais e... só chegou agora da rua e... Tá bêbado, entende?

― Se estiver mentindo pra mim Samuel, onde quer que seu pai esteja, ele vai ficar muito bravo. Mas muito mesmo! Então, espero que isso seja realmente verdade...

Mesmo sob o efeito da "substância", Sam ainda conseguia respeitar Bobby, afinal, o Senhor Singer era o segundo pai dos garotos e deviam muito à ele.

― Não me importa o que está acontecendo aí, espero que saibam o que estão fazendo, ou podem entrar pelo cano. Mas indo ao que interessa, parece que estão bem, então nem vou perguntar como foi o desfecho da coisa de anteontem. Sam! Não podem ficar dando brecha desse jeito! Apareceram no noticiário das nove! E eu sei que você não matou ninguém. Acho melhor pegarem a estrada agora... Será mais seguro.

― Apareci no noticiário das nove? Droga Bobby! Por que não me ligou avisando antes?

― Estava meio ocupado seguindo um... troço. Escuta, não estou em casa. Preciso que vocês vão até lá e recebam Joshua Houston como meus sobrinhos. Ele vai deixar um pêndulo novo. Deve estar chegando depois de amanhã. Eu estou em Jersey resolvendo uns... pepinos.

― Está sozinho Bobby?

― Não. Hellen e Jo estão comigo.

― Vou falar com Dean e estamos indo hoje mesmo pra lá.

― Escuta filho... Junta as coisas, pega seu irmão e se manda daí. Se alguém te reconhecer, vai seu duro pra escapar da jaula, se é que me entende... Some.

― Tudo bem Bobby... Obrigado por avisar... Estamos indo agora mesmo...

― Se cuida. Dá um abraço em seu irmão por mim.

― Certo. Se cuida também.

Desligaram e Sam estava meio pálido. Dean de cara sabia que era algo sério.

― Sei que apareceu no noticiário das nove. Se veste e vamos sumir Sam.

― Eu não acredito que isso chegou a tal ponto...

― Três "mortos" Sammy... O cadáver da esposa que o Mr. Lawson fez em pedaços, o "filho" do Mr. Lawson e o Mr. Lawson... E acredite... A culpa vai cair toda sobre nós. O cara já estava morto e esse bando de céticos jamais acreditarão que ele quis a família lá em baixo com ele... Podemos até, aliás, podemos não, vamos pegar pena de morte por causa disso Sammy...

― Dean...

Sussurrou Sam, olhando para baixo. Dean sabia que o irmão estava assustado, que precisava de colo. Foi até ele e o abraçou, encostando sua cabeça no peito desnudo do mais novo e acariciando seu cabelo.

― Vai se vestir Sammy... Vamos dar o fora e vai ficar tudo bem... Eu prometo...

Sam abaixou a cabeça e beijou a testa de Dean. O mais velho se afastou e mandou o outro fazer o que devia.

Sam se vestiu em "comemoração ao seu próprio luto" com uma camisa preta, um casaco preto e seu jeans claro. O outro tinha ido pro lixo e os outros estavam no carro. Não podiam se dar ao luxo de ir buscar e demorar. Calçou seus sapatos, ajudou Dean a juntar as coisas e em menos de quarenta minutos lá estavam eles, estrada afora novamente... Continuariam pela 231 até o lugar certo onde tomariam o rumo da casa de Bobby.

Sam pegou o frasco de comprimidos de dentro de sua mochila e jogou um na boca. Dean pediu e ele o deu. Ambos viraram o resto de uma garrafa de água. Agora era só esperar e se distrair escutando Skid Row que logo chegariam a algum lugar seguro.


	9. Parte 08

Do nada, enquanto Dean dirigia, começou o "Festival Winchester de Piadas Sem Graça". E eles riam. Riam das coisas mais banais possíveis. Ambos estavam desligados, haviam se esquecido de todos os problemas, ou pelo menos parte deles. Sam soltou a pior de todas:

― Por que tem camas elásticas no Pólo Norte?

― Sei lá!

Disse Dean já rindo até os cantos.

― Pro urso pó-lar!

Caíram numa explosão de gargalhadas. Nossa! Essa tinha sido realmente a pior de todas. Riram até lacrimejar e só pararam quando Sam disse:

― Hey, Dee... Por que tava dizendo aquelas coisas pro Bobby escutar?

― Sei lá! Deu vontade... E Sam... ― Dean desviou a atenção da estrada um pouco ― Por que me deu banho hoje de manhã?

― Queria te tocar.

Abaixou o rosto. Estava corado. Dean por sua vez, sentiu o coração disparar. Se Sam queria tocá-lo, provavelmente seria pelo mesmo motivo dele ter dito aquelas coisas em alto e bom tom.

Um silêncio incômodo pairou no carro. Sam tirou o cd e deixou no rádio. Estavam passando umas músicas até boas... Ele gostava daquele estilo.

Mas foi quando ouviu o toque inicial de Taste – Lorna Vallings, que ficou sem graça. Aquela música... Aquela letra... Nossa. Esperou do fundo do coração que Dean não reparasse... Porque era aquilo que Sam estava querendo no momento... Queria ser a água que em volta dos lábios e da boca de Dean... Queria ser a chuva que caísse sobre a pele de Dean, queria ficar viciado nele, no sabor dele.

E para o pior de Sam, Dean sabia a letra e começou a seguir a música. Sempre olhando de relance para o mais novo enquanto solfejava o refrão. Ele estava ficando sem graça com o comportamento do mais velho. Tentava de todo jeito disfarçar, mas tinha a certeza de que Dean estava fazendo de propósito ou tinha percebido o seu estado. Dean sabia que Sam conhecia a música e que aquela letra se encaixava perfeitamente no que o mais novo queria. E no que Dean queria também.

Ambos permaneceram desconcertados até o fim da música, mas não tiveram o alívio que precisavam. Em seguida, veio Imogen Heap – Come Here Boy, na qual a letra se torna mais "clara e objetiva" de acordo com quem escuta. Sam estava vermelho como um tomate. E do nada, começou a rir. Dean não conseguiu se segurar e riu junto. Olhou para Sam e perguntou inocentemente:

― Tá assim... rrrr... pela letra da música?

Gargalhou. Sam apenas concordou com a cabeça. Lacrimejava. E ria tão deliciosamente que Dean não pode deixar de notar que Sam estava realmente se enquadrando na letra. Ah... Aquilo seria um problema muito delicado, o qual teriam que resolver mais tarde, quando estivessem fora da estrada.

Agora, rumo à Dakota Do Sul, tinham além da polícia e de intermináveis horas de viagem, mais esse problema...

Dean estava muito incomodado com o fato de estarem tratando esse assunto como se fosse um outro qualquer. Era diferente! Estavam agindo como se fossem um casal, ou futuro casal, quando na verdade, eram incontestavelmente irmãos de sangue! Isso era pecado! Não, era mais que pecado! Era uma coisa que podia ter um efeito catastrófico na vida de ambos! E Dean se recriminava por estar levando isso normalmente.

― Temos que sair da 231 Dean... Pode ser perigoso seguirmos por aqui...

― Só tem 20 minutos que estamos aqui Sammy... Podemos muito bem continuar..

― Poderíamos, se não tivesse a polícia atrás de nós... Por favor Dee... Vamos dobrar na... na... ― passou o dedo pelo mapa ― 134 e depois ir pela rodovia Kelly...

― Sam, é atraso..

― Por favor Dee... Só até Lewis...

E aquela expressão de gatinho do Shrek fez Dean bufar e pegar o rumo indicado por Sam dois minutos depois...

Continuaram calados só prestando atenção nas músicas. Sam olhava para fora. Percebeu quando passaram de Lewis... Dean não pegou outro rumo e o mais novo sorriu. Sabia que ele continuaria seguindo por ali, mesmo que fosse dar voltas.

E tudo seguiu até Clio, onde pararam para abastecer e Dean comprou umas porcariazinhas como doces, snacks e cerveja, refrigerante, brigadeiro... Quando voltou para o carro com o saco de compras (Mr. Bag), Sam não estava no carro.

― Ah droga... Onde ele se meteu...

Disse Dean para si mesmo, preocupado com o fato de Sam aparecer demais e a polícia botar as mãos nele. Foi procurar no lugar mais óbvio: o banheiro.

Entrou. O lugar até que era bonitinho... Azulejos claros, portas das cabines cromadas e...

― Sam!

Estava na frente da pia, com o rosto úmido, parecia chorar. Dean correu até ele e o abraçou.

― Sammy! O que foi?

Ele o olhou e disse:

― E-eu.. tô.. tonto...

Chorou. Dean o enxugou o rosto e pediu que saíssem logo dalí. Sam obedeceu e foram para o carro.

Logo estavam literalmente prontos para dar o fora dalí. Dean deu partida e seguiram para oeste, pela AL-10. Seriam por volta de vinte e duas horas até chegarem na casa de Bobby, isso, se não parassem, o que era quase impossível.

Sam apagou logo após saírem da cidade. Ficariam na estrada por horas, até que a bunda de Dean começasse a doer. Pretendia cruzar o resto do estado ainda hoje, se fosse possível, levando em conta que já eram mais de dez da manhã.

O tempo foi passando e Dean cantando as músicas do cd. Não tentando imitar o cantor. Cantando com sua própria voz. Sam não dava indícios de que acordaria tão cedo.

Não queria parecer preocupado, mas o estado do irmão o estava encabulando... Se Sam estivesse assim pela substância, o que diabos teria nela?? Pensava, enquanto parecia que o carro estava ficando leve demais. Já havia se passado meia hora, quase quarenta minutos que deixaram Clio. Não era pela velocidade, Dean sabia. Talvez fosse o som alto com as janelas fechadas, talvez fosse o calor, (que calor?), ou talvez fosse... O comprimido?

― Ah Sam... Se isso for o que eu tô achando eu juro, mas juro mesmo, que vou bater em você e depois vou fazer um caminho de rato no meio da sua cabeça com o meu barbeador...

Golpeou o volante e continuou. Olhou o mapa de relance e achou uma cidade grande para parar:

― Montgomery...

Voltou sua atenção à estrada e sua vista começou à embaralhar.

― Filho da puta...

Resmungou baixinho. Estava irritado e chateado com a conduta de Sam. Se seu pai estivesse vivo, Sam não estaria assim. Não, não estava culpando John, mas se ele ainda existisse, Sam teria ao menos um pouco de respeito com ele e consigo mesmo... Queria chorar, mas não podia. Tinha que ser a base de Sam, seu guardião, seu anjo protetor, seu porto seguro. E o seria, custasse o que custasse.


	10. Parte 09

Ele não acordava. Estava completamente longe, apagado. Não estava respondendo aos toques de Dean. E olha que o mais velho estava realmente empenhado em acordá-lo.. O tocava o ombro, o tocava o rosto... Estava muito estranho. Não poderia guiar mais. Não estava em condições. Aquele movimento visual, blurrrr... Nossa! Estava mal! Se continuasse, provavelmente se chocaria com alguma coisa, uma carreta ou algo do tipo...

Encostou. Acostamento, sem internet, sem lugar nenhum para parar em segurança... Sem nada... Droga... Estava passando mal! Sua pressão parecia ter caído. Se tivesse ficado mais tempo acordado ontem, teria sentido os efeitos da coisa toda e teria percebido o que era...

Esfregou as têmporas e foi em busca da mochila de Sam. Abriu, procurou e achou o frasco. Leu a composição... O que diabos era aquilo? Êxtase com adição de cafeína??? Olhou para Sam... Agora estava confirmado. Estava furioso. Por que diabos Sam andava se metendo com aquilo? Será que a vida estava tão ruim a esse ponto?

― Samuel Winchester! ― bateu no ombro de Sam com força, o que o fez gemer baixo ― Acorda Sam! Acorda ou eu vou te bater dormindo!

Sam abriu os olhos lentamente. Olhou, focalizando Dean e disse:

― Que é?

― Me diz o porquê de você estar consumindo êxtase.. E é melhor não mentir...

― Dean... ― Se assentou ― Por que tá dizendo isso?

― Por que eu chequei o frasco.. E conheço a composição do êxtase... Está adicionado de cafeína... Só queria que me dissesse o porquê Sammy...

― Dean... E-eu... Não tem nada à ver com você! O problema sou eu! Eu simplesmente... Usei uma vez e... Gostei do efeito... Me levou os problemas...

― Sam... Eu não acredito! Como você pôde? Não faz idéia do que pode te acontecer! Você vai se matar Sammy! Por isso a sua vista nubla! Você não pode com isso!

Ah... A famosa lição de moral... Sam abaixou a cabeça. Sabia que estava errado, mas não podia admitir! Não quando aquela coisa o tinha feito tomar coragem para ser ele mesmo! Se bem que lhe tinha derrubado a máscara... Mas levando em conta o fato de que Sam nunca tinha coragem para agir de certo modo com Dean, aquilo era um provedor de milagres... E ele não pretendia abandonar a substância..

― Sam, eu estou decepcionado.

Apelou:

― Ah! É mesmo? Então por que consome e gosta tanto? Você não pode falar nada Dean! Nada! Você usou e reconheceu a substância! Dean! Aposto que você já usou muito mais que eu!!! Que merda Dean! Que grande merda!

― Cala a boca Sam! Cala a boca! Eu não quero você me acusando! Você não tem esse direito! Sabe, tem que ficar calado! Se o papai estivesse aqui...

Sam gritou interrompendo Dean:

― Não coloque o papai no meio disso Dean! Já somos grandes o suficiente para lidar com nossas atitudes!

― Você não parece grande o suficiente para entender que isso não é permitido Sammy!

Berrou Dean.

― Não é permitido? Não é Dean? Então não deve ser permitido pra você também se excitar por mim!

Saiu do carro e bateu a porta.

― Sam! Sammy!

Saiu do carro e o mais novo estava fuçando o porta-malas.

― Que está fazendo?

― Me mandando Dean, me mandando!

Berrou. O mais velho foi até ele e o segurou o braço.

― Não é hora para dar seus pitís Samuel!

― Não, Dean! Não é hora pra você dar os seus! Não banque o moralista, porque eu sei que você não é! Definitivamente não é!

― Cala a boca e volta pro carro Sam! Dessa vez você extrapolou demais!

― Com o que?

Dean abaixou a cabeça... Estava difícil demais pra lidar com aquela situação.

― Fazendo essas coisas! Coisas que não são permitidas!

― Permitidas por quem Dean! De quem são as leis? ― o rei do sarcasmo ― Suas? E o que mais não é permitido?

Gargalhou forçadamente.

― Você sabe muito bem que estou falando dessa droga!

Estava com o frasco nas mãos. Sam tentou tomar. Agarrou o braço de Dean e puxou o frasco, que caiu no meio da estrada e um carro passou por cima.

― Ah não Dean! Olha o que você fez!!!

Chorou, berrando.

― Fiz nada Sam! O destino fez!

― Cala a boca Dean! Cala a boca!

Gritou. Esfregou o rosto. Estava dando uma crise histérica.

― Cala a boca você Sam!

― Você não podia ter feito isso!

Sam segurou os ombros do mais velho e sacudiu. Dean tomou-lhe as mãos e jogou-as para o lado com brutalidade. Sam o agarrou os pulsos de novo e sacudiu. Dean empurrou o mais novo contra o carro e o prendeu. Sam golpeou o peito de Dean. Dean golpeou o peito de Sam. Aquilo virou uma batalha. Era defesa de lá e de cá. Ambos os lados combatiam sem querer combater... Acertavam sem querer acertar.. Punhos, faces, mãos, lábios, línguas... Beijo? Sim. Nada mais a explicar. Simplesmente aconteceu. Quando deram por si, estavam com os lábios conectados. Unidos num beijo de língua, num ato proibido, num calor sobrenatural.

Dean chupava a língua de Sam e o mais novo retribuía o gesto. Aquilo era errado, mas era tão gostoso, tão.. doce... pecado...

― Dean...

Gemeu Sam. Estavam se esfregando ali, em plena luz do dia, no meio da interestadual, sem se importar com seus princípios, com seus ideais... Com nada! A não ser consigo mesmos.

Sam se afastou e disse olhando dentro dos olhos do outro:

― Me desculpa...

― Cala a boca Sam...

Puxou o mais novo contra si e os lábios se tocaram novamente. Enterrou as mãos nos fios cor de chocolate numa carícia deliciosa e inocentemente provocativa. Era fraternal. Não era. Era promíscuo. Não era. Era pecado. Não era.

Quem disse que se importavam? Nada era normal nas suas vidas... Por que isso teria que ser diferente? Não fazia sentido em respeitarem regras quando viviam num mundo sem elas. Regras não existiam. E isso que acontecia agora, não era pecado. Não para eles, não da forma doce e apimentada que estavam interagindo... Se era pecado, era pecado também amar a quem quer que fosse. Porque, aquele amor nada mais tinha além do necessário e muita sinceridade.

Dean beijava bem demais! Sam estava pasmo! Aquela língua voraz dominando cada canto de sua boca, aquela respiração ofegante disputando com a sua.. Os corpos colados, grudados, em pleno atrito.

Sim. Aquilo estava acontecendo. E dalí pra frente seria cada vez mais complicado. Ou ao menos eles pensavam assim...


	11. Parte 10

Se separaram para respirar. Sam olhou para a boca avermelhada do irmão e aquilo o fez pensar besteira... Aqueles lábios, aquela boca voraz... Ah Dean... Por que provocastes... Sorriu de lado. O que aquele tipo de sorriso fazia na cara de Sam?? Que diabos!

― Tá rindo assim por quê?

― Sei lá.. Tô... Estranho...

Estavam conversando naturalmente, como se nada tivesse acontecido. O que demonstrava que havia algo diferente era o fato de Dean estar completamente sem graça e corado. Sam também estava um pouco tímido, mas nada que batesse a timidez de seu irmão mais velho. Nunca havia visto Dean tímido daquele jeito. Ele tinha se superado desde o incidente da cama. Sam sorriu. Qualquer coisa, colocaria a culpa na droga...

― Me morde de novo?

Pediu.

― Quê?!

Dean parecia ter absorvido um tom rosa choque de qualquer coisa... Estava quase tendo um treco de tão tímido.

― Ou me morde ou eu te mordo...

Dean ficou estático.

― Quem cala consente.

Se aproximou do mais velho e o enlaçou a cintura com um braço, enlaçando o pescoço com outro. Afundou a mão nos curtos fios loiro-mate e abocanhou levemente o pescoço do mais velho, que gemeu e se arrepiou. Não sabia o porquê de estar estático daquele jeito. Não reagia! Não tinha como fazer nada com Sam o dominando daquele jeito e aquela boca em seu pescoço, chupando, lambendo, mordiscando...

― Sammy!

Disse, num gemido rouco, que foi prontamente atendido por Sam, com um pequeno afastamento e um sorriso malicioso nos lábios..

― O que foi? Resolveu atender o meu pedido?

― Tem noção do que está acontecendo aqui?

― Mais do que você imagina... Isso eu te garanto.

Sam estava rouco, com o olhar luxuriantemente brilhoso. Aquilo estava saindo realmente do controle. Catou Dean... Isso mesmo! Catou Dean num beijo sem explicação! Não tinha como explicar algo tão gostoso... Sam era voraz quando queria. Sabia disso. Tinha sangue demoníaco. Não era assim com Jess, muito menos com Ruby.. Não tinha clima... Mas com Dean... Hah... Com Dean era outra coisa... Parecia uma batalha pra ver quem conseguia ser mais quente... E pelo menos por agora, Sam estava ganhando... Dean correspondia perfeitamente àquele ato voraz, mas estava sendo dominado pelo mais novo... Aquilo parecia um pedido do tipo "vamos fazer amor durante a noite inteira..." e só de pensar nisso, Dean se deixava arrepiar cada pelo... Se deixava dominar facilmente... Não! Isso não podia ficar assim! Ele era quem queria ensinar Sam direitinho como se faz a coisa ao modo Winchester. Reagiu. Empurrou Sam ainda mais contra o carro e sim, aquilo era uma prensa! Separou o beijo e atacou o pescoço de Sam enquanto suas mãos vagavam por baixo da camisa do mais novo.

― Deannn...

Sim, aquilo tinha sido um gemido de entrega. Sam estava gostando! Seus mamilos estavam duros, sua pele arrepiada e sua respiração ofegante e entrecortada... Sim, Dean estava dominando agora. Pressionou-se contra o mais novo e Sam pôde sentir aquele "problema" em sua coxa...

Inverteu as coisas e se esfregou em Dean, mostrando como é que se mostrava um problema... Acabou por dar um jeito de tocar "coisa com coisa"... Gemeram. Aquilo era ardente!

Se a coisa continuasse, acabariam por "descabelar o palhaço" no meio da estrada mesmo... Quem disse que se importavam?!

Algo vibrou no meio deles... Sim, vibrou... Sam se afastou e disse:

― É o seu?

― Quê?

― Não sentiu? Tem algo vibrando...

O toque do celular deu as caras e quando Sam o pegou, o numero que aparecia no visor era o de Bobby...

― Droga!

Como iria atender ao telefone ofegante daquele jeito? Jogou o aparelho para Dean, que pegou por reflexo e jogou de volta pra Sam. Sam jogou de volta pra Dean e ordenou:

― Atende!

O mais velho arregalou os olhos e sorriu de lado..

― Tá!

E o fez. Bobby logo disse:

― Que diabos Sam! Porque seu irmão não atende a droga do telefone?

― Oi Bobby... Sou eu.

― Por que diabos não atende?

― Não estava perto do aparelho...

― Não saíram do motel até agora?

― Sim! É-é... que... Sabe o que é?! Paramos pra abastecer!

― Hum... ― Bobby sabia que havia algo errado ― Onde estão?

― Próximos de Montgomery... Vamos parar pra almoçar e seguir para Winchester no Tennessee... Acho que ainda hoje estaremos acomodados por lá...

― Se eu fosse você não ficaria numa cidade grande como Winchester... Por que não passa de Winchester e pára num lugar pequeno?

― Bom, se não estiver exausto até lá, eu te juro que faço isso!

― Não é hora pras suas gracinhas Dean.. Melhor chegarem rápido que tenho uma missão pra vocês...

― Ok, ok! Estamos indo Bobby...

― Até então.

― Até.

Desligou. Sam ria...

― Tá rindo de quê?

― Tomou bronca!

Gargalhou.

― Culpa sua! Você quem deveria ter atendido! O telefone é seu e...

― Cala a boca Dean...

O calou da melhor forma possível... O celular foi jogado pela janela do carro caindo em cima do banco, abandonado.

Mordiscou o lábio inferior de Dean o fazendo gemer. E lá iam eles mais uma vez, deitando e rolando no pecado sem se importar o mínimo...

Depois de mais uns bons minutos de amassos sem futuro, Dean separou o beijo e disse olhando para o chão:

― Acho melhor pegarmos estrada, ou não vamos sair daqui hoje...

― Sabe que não é má idéia?

Fingiu não escutar a provocação do mais novo e saiu de cena, entrando do lado do passageiro. Olhou bem para Sam antes de fechar a porta e disse:

― Você dirige... Preciso descansar...

Deu uma piscadinha que fez o mais novo sorrir e responder:

― O.K.!

Sam adentrou o carro, bateu a porta e deu partida... Não queria demonstrar, mas tremia, seu coração estava disparado. Estava muito excitado e tudo isso era culpa de Dean... Ah, mas ele teria o troco quando menos esperasse...

Alguns nano-segundos de silêncio pesado embalado pelas musicas da rádio (olha o paradoxo...) e Dean cuspiu umas palavrinhas em forma de provocação:

― Não sabia que beijava tão bem Sammy...

― Gostou?

Rebateu.

― Muito... Mas aposto que o que faço com a minha boca você não supera...

Sam arregalou os olhos e corou até a raiz dos cabelos. Dean gargalhou, deixando o mais novo enfurecido.

― O que tá pensando que vai ganhar com isso Dean?

Ah! Tinha tocado no ponto! Sam estava irritado com tamanha indecência vinda da boca de seu irmão mais velho e justo para com ele.

O mais velho continuava gargalhando. Continuou até perder a graça e responder:

― Não estou pensando... Vou ganhar Sammy... Aposta quanto?

― Dean, pára com esses joguinhos sujos!

― Não estou jogando Sam... Estou apostando...

― Apostando o que?

Sam teve a certeza de ter errado feio quando perguntou, deixando-se cair no jogo de Dean. Sabia muito bem como o mais velho era... Se desse corda, ele ia aproveitar para se balançar... Todavia, já havia cometido o erro, então, não tinha mais o que fazer...

― Apostando que faço com a boca melhor do que você...

Sam queria enfiar a cara num buraco e nunca mais tirá-la de lá... Dean tinha conseguido constrangê-lo...

― Podemos competir, não é mesmo?

Disse, com a boca colada ao ouvido do mais novo. Dean estava saindo dos limites... Sam rezava para que ele parasse, caso contrário, poderia até mesmo bater o carro... Rezava para Dean parar de atentá-lo e calar a droga da boca antes que desse na telha de parar e mostrar ali mesmo para ele quem era melhor com a boca...


	12. Parte 11

― Dean, pelo amor de Deus, pára com isso!

Tudo o que ganhou foi uma mordida no lóbulo... Gemeu alto e disse:

― Tudo bem Dean! Eu aposto! Agora por favor, me deixa dirigir em paz antes que eu acerte o carro em alguma coisa!

― Não se esqueça que apostou Sammy... Não se esqueça...

― Quem ganhar ganha o quê?

Saiu automático... Estava operando em auto-mode... Arregalou os olhos quando percebeu o que disse...

― Quem ganhar ganha o outro pra fazer o que quiser...

― Tentador...

Sussurrou para si mesmo quando pensou no quão divertido poderia ser quando atasse Dean à cabeceira da cama e... Riu. O que era aquilo? Uma mão no seu...

― Dean!

― Que é! Só quero seu celular...

― Meu celular está no banco, em baixo da sua bunda...

Dean riu... Tinha sido pego. Mas... No problem! A cara de Sam rindo alterado tinha sido impagável...

― Porque não fica possuído de novo, hein Sammy?

Sussurrou depois de lamber o pescoço e o lóbulo de Sam..

Ah... Mas Dean estava mesmo saindo dos limites! Aquilo estava ficando "duro" demais para Sam se manter concentrado na estrada...

― Dean, se não parar ou eu vou bater o carro ou vou... ― ofegou ― fazer você me chupar agora mesmo...

Dean quase engasgou com a risada que tentou oprimir... Aquelas palavras saindo da boca de Sam tinham sido impagáveis tanto quanto a cara de minutinhos atrás... Resolveu ficar quieto.. Só com suas provocações e com as palavrinhas de Sam, já estava duro o bastante para se tocar ali, no banco do carona, na frente de Sam sem se importar com droga nenhuma... Estava quente, quase "soltando raios"... Se lembrou que ele quase fizera o que Sam disse, mais cedo no banheiro, enquanto o mais novo o esfregava... "Ah!" Era melhor parar de pensar nessas coisas... Precisava se acalmar com urgência... Gemeu enquanto tentava (inutilmente) se distrair olhando janela afora. E o pior de tudo, era que ainda estavam realmente longe de Montgomery. Então, parar, nem pensar! Levariam ao menos uma hora até lá...

O caminho foi árduo... Muito difícil, mas Dean tentou se manter impassível aos olhares de Sam... Ah... Quanta lascividade existia escondida dentro de seu irmãozinho... Agora que Sam estava "saindo do casulo", Dean podia ver o motivo de ele se "guardar" tanto. Sam era vulgar! Do modo que queria! Quando queria! E isso estava fora do campo visual de Dean até pouco tempo atrás.

Manteve-se preso nas músicas e em suas divagações até notar uma placa indicando "Montgomery".

― Hey! Ficou pra trás!

― Não vamos parar em Montgomery. É arriscado demais...

― Vamos parar onde então?

― Não sei... Olha no mapa.

― Isso foi um coice Sammy?

― Não Dean... Só acho que se você está preocupado deve olhar...

― Você é bipolar?

Questionou, referente à súbita mudança de humor de Sam.

― Não mais que você.

Pegou o mapa e olhou... A atitude de Sam o inquietara.

― Que tal Cullman?

― Ótimo.

― Por que tá agindo assim comigo?

― **Por****que****? **Tem noção do que a gente fez?

― Sam... Não matamos ninguém...

― Mas foi pior! É um pecado muito maior do que matar!

― Só é pecado o que decidimos ser Sam...

― Não Dean, não é bem assim...

― Olha, se não quiser, fala, e eu juro, juro mesmo, nunca mais encostar um dedo em você.

― Isso! ― soltou o volante e aplaudiu, o segurando em seguida ― Aí está você! O rei dos descartes Dean!

― Sam, não confunda as coisas! Eu não estou te descartando! Estou deixando que você escolha o que quer fazer!

― Claro! Pra você não faz diferença mesmo, não é?

Dean suspirou e disse:

― Sammy... Por favor, não aja assim comigo... Me dói! Eu me importo muito com o que rola com a gente e depois daquilo, passei a me importar ainda mais! Sam, você não enxerga? Você é tudo pra mim! Não é que eu não me importe! Só não quero te forçar se você não quiser!

― E se eu quiser Dean? **E se eu quiser**? Se eu souber que mesmo sendo pecado eu não me importo nem um pouco em cometê-lo? Me renegaria por isso?

Dean sacou. O tom irritado na voz de Sam era apenas um disfarce para um temor. Aquele temor de ser subjugado, de ser renegado, humilhado... Dean usou toda a sua sinceridade:

― Se você quiser, será perfeito Sam, porque eu também quero. Muito. E quanto a parte do pecado, não acha que por combatermos o mal já estamos suficientemente absolvidos?

Sam encostou o carro. Olhou para Dean, para dentro de seus olhos esverdeados e disse:

― Não quero que pense mal de mim, mas eu tô pouco me fudendo pra pecado. Vou pro inferno de qualquer jeito, então... ― abaixou a cabeça ― eu quero sim...

Dean o segurou o queixo e levantou seu rosto. Olhou nos olhos dele e disse:

― Bem vindo ao meu mundo Sam...

Se beijaram... Um beijo calmo e fraterno. Ambos estavam apavorados com a situação, mas resolveram mergulhar de cabeça.

― Sam... ― disse Dean separando o beijo ― eu jamais te renegaria... Por nada nesse mundo... Jamais.

Falava em sussurros. Beijou a testa, a ponta do nariz e por fim os lábios do mais novo.

― Agora vamos Sammy... Temos muito chão pela frente até o fim do estado...

O mais novo sorriu e deu partida no carro... Seguiriam até achar um restaurante bem mais tarde para que comessem antes de chegar em Winchester.

Sam estava dirigindo e pensando em como sua vida havia mudado nos últimos dias... Agora era um assassino, amante do próprio irmão, não completamente, mas era. E era também um fugitivo. Tinha que cuidar de sua sanidade se não quisesse que o resto dela se esvaísse... Sam era um cara centrado, mas com os últimos lances de Dean, sentia que estava mudando, sentia que o seu jeito de agir estava entrando em mais uma fase metamórfica. O jeito com que tinha atacado Dean... Aquele não era ele... Ou melhor dizendo: Aquele era o novo ele... O novo Sam Winchester. "Assassino", "fugitivo" e amante do próprio irmão mais velho...


	13. Parte 12

Entraram em Cullman pela 74. Sam viu uma placa escrito "Domino's Pizza" e sorriu... Iriam comer ali mesmo.

― Sam, já são duas e quarenta da tarde e eu tô azul de fome... Não vamos parar?

― Vamos. E a pizza é por minha conta!

"Pizza!" Aquilo significou tanto para Dean que seus olhinhos brilharam!

― Eu te amo Sammy!

Beijou o rosto do mais novo, que ficou sem graça e corou, sorrindo. Até que estava sendo divertido fugir...

Adentraram o estabelecimento e ali passaram uma hora, se deliciando primeiro com pizzas e depois com sorvetes. Ao menos não estavam brigando ou se lamentando por qualquer coisa que fosse...

Pegaram a estrada por volta de quatro da tarde. Dean dirigia e Sam estava exausto cochilando ao seu lado.

Saíram pela AL-3. Demorariam por volta de três horas na estrada até o seu último destino do dia.

O caminho foi exaustivo. Estavam quase mortos de tanto ficarem sentados. Estavam famintos, sonolentos... Entraram em Winchester pela 16. Logo Dean pôde observar a placa de um hotel.

― É nesse que vamos ficar..

― Dean, isso é um HOTEL, se não percebeu...

― Vê algum mais perto?

Sam se calou depois dessa. Não tinha como contestar. Seu corpo pedia por descanso.

Sim, aquele era o "Best Western Inn...

― Espero que saiba o que está fazendo Dean...

― Eu sei Sammy.. Mais do que você imagina...

Sim, ele os registrou em outro quarto com duas camas de casal. Pagou mais uma merreca de USD75.41 por aquele pouco luxo que precisavam. Precisavam de verdade. A substância tinha detonado legal com eles... Precisavam deitar em camas bem macias depois de um bom banho de espuma...

Sem mais delongas, entraram no quarto. Cheirava à talco... Sam largou as coisas sobre uma poltrona e caiu na cama. Dean trancou a porta e fez o mesmo. A exaustão tinha se apoderado de seus corpos, mentes e almas. Cochilaram. Era desse sono que precisavam.

As horas foram passando... Quando o relógio alcançou a casa de uma hora da manhã, Sam acordou de um pesadelo... Se assentou na cama e esfregou os olhos... Ferros, frio, grades, escuridão... Tudo isso passara como um filme frente aos seus olhos. Estava encharcado. E olha que nem estava tão quente assim.

Se levantou e foi se despindo até o banheiro. Entrou no chuveiro frio e depois mudou a posição para quente. Aquilo fora uma visão? Ele não sabia. Mas temia como se fosse. Notou algo embaçar-lhe as vistas. "Chorando...?"

Tocou o próprio rosto. Se não fosse uma visão, não estaria chorando.

Dean acordou. "Chuveiro... Sam?" Confuso, se levantou. Andou até o banheiro e lá estava o mais novo, completamente nu e encharcado. Dean sentiu algo muito forte atraí-lo até Sam. Tirou os sapatos e a calça. Entrou no chuveiro e o abraçou. Precisava sentir que Sam estava ali. Algo o estava dizendo alguma coisa da qual ele conseguia entender apenas a parte do "abrace o Sam".

O mais novo olhou pra trás e Dean viu os olhos vermelhos. Aquilo provocou-lhe um nó na garganta. Estava querendo chorar? Sim. Se deixou levar.

― Por que está chorando?

Perguntou o mais novo dentre lágrimas.

― E-eu não sei... Me abraça Sam... Só me abraça...

O mais novo compreendeu que Dean compartilhava do mesmo sentimento estranho e o abraçou forte. E assim, Dean se encharcou. Não importava. Só queria estar perto de Sam, ter certeza de que ele estava ali. Olhou para cima e se deparou com o rosto do mais novo, que mantinha as pálpebras fechadas. O selou os lábios. Sam retribuiu o beijo e tudo se tornou algo quente. Negro como a noite que havia do lado de fora daquela janela... Quente como o sentimento que dominava as mentes, os corpos e almas...

Alguém batia à porta. Acordou. Estava todo arrebentado e com uma mini peça de roupa. Sorriu diante disso... Se levantou acordando o mais velho com o movimento do colchão.

Foi até a porta e abriu sem olhar. Dois homens estranhos estavam ali.

― Em que posso ajudá-los?

― Senhor Samuel Winchester... O senhor está preso. Tem direito a um advogado e tudo que disser poderá ser usado contra o senhor no tribunal.

― Quê?

Piscou incrédulo. Olhou pra trás. Dean questionou o que acontecia num balbuciar mudo. Sam o olhou com um desespero aparente e com a mão que estava na fechadura da parte de dentro da porta, indicou que se escondesse. Dean apavorou-se, mas obedeceu.

Minutos depois, Sam saía do quarto do motel algemado, com as mãos para trás. Vestia apenas um jeans e uma camisa branca, que contrastava com as botas pretas. Os óculos fumê ajudava a esconder as lágrimas... O colocaram no banco de trás do carro.

Na janela, Dean chorava. O oficial mais velho apertou a mão da recepcionista num sinal de agradecimento e adentrou o carro, dando partida em seguida. Dean entendeu tudo... Depois de uma noite no paraíso com Sam, tinha despencado ao inferno de uma vez por todas. O carro sumiu de vista e ele caiu, ajoelhado. Seu mundo tinha se quebrado em zilhões de pedacinhos...

Tinha que reagir. Não podia deixar Sam sozinho numa situação como essa. Estava apavorado. Seu coração palpitava. A única coisa que lhe ocorreu foi ligar aos prantos para Bobby...

Quando o velho amigo atendeu, Dean desabou. Contou tudo. Tudo o que viu, tudo o que ouviu... Chorava desesperado, como se o irmão tivesse morrido, ou estivesse morrendo em sua frente.

"Eu vou tirá-los dessa, eu prometo"

Se lembrou do que Bobby disse ao telefone... O que Sam estaria passando agora nas mãos daqueles oficiais? O que estria sentindo, aonde estaria.. Isso incomodou Dean o bastante para que ele se arrumasse num instante e, num ato quase impensado, entrou no carro. Iria atrás de seu irmão.

― Droga!

Praguejou. Não podia ir atrás de Sam senão seria preso também. Daí ficaria bem mais difícil de sair dessa. Precisava dar um jeito de vê-lo...

Parou próximo de uns garotos e perguntou:

― Quem vai preso aqui é levado pra onde?

Um garotinho de mais ou menos treze anos, bem parecido com Sam em sua infância, olhou em volta e respondeu:

― Para a cadeia do condado. É só seguir as placas escrito Franklin County Jail. Fica na Wilton Circle.

Em pouco tempo, lá estava ele, passando em frente a bendita cadeia, chorando ao volante. Tinha uma mata ali perto. Poderia chegar nos fundos por ela.

Estacionou num lugar estrategicamente perfeito. Desceu armado do carro. Tinha que dar um jeito na situação. Tinha que tirar Sam dessa.

E lá ia ele, desbravando o mato com sua arma na cintura... Chorando, pedindo à Deus que tudo desse certo.

Por sorte, não demorou muito em colar-se na parede externa da construção. O jeito agora era olhar de cela em cela e achar Sam, ao menos para vê-lo.

Procurou de janela em janela, dependurando-se nos ferros e erguendo seu corpo para ver se Sam estava dentro. E estava. Na penúltima cela, o encontrou sentado, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos. Ou estava rezando ou chorava. O chamou num sussurro. E ele se levantou, vindo em direção à janela, se agarrando aos ferros também, com os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar.

― Dean, me tira daqui...

Foi a única coisa que conseguiu falar antes de desabar. Dean o tocou o rosto através da grade e disse:

― Eu juro Sammy, juro que vou te tirar daí o mais rápido possível.

― Por favor Dean, me diz que isso é um pesadelo e que eu vou acordar...

Sussurrava chorando.

― Sim Sammy, você vai acordar... Agora eu preciso ir. Fica calmo que eu vou dar um jeito de tirar a gente dessa...

Beijou a mão de Sammy e o ouviu sussurrar:

― Eu te amo...

― Eu também te amo...

E Dean sumiu. Desceu da janela e correu mato adentro, chorando desesperado. Ver seu irmão naquele estado o fez pensar: "Será que ele está se sentindo como eu me senti no inferno?"

Chorou ainda mais. Chegou no carro praticamente exausto. Entrou e se fechou.

"Sim Sammy... Eu juro. Vou te salvar desse inferno. Custe o que custar."

E assim ele se jurou que salvaria Sam até mesmo se isso o mandasse para o inferno de novo. Não podia deixar Sam ali, e não o faria. Mesmo se demorasse toda a eternidade.


	14. Parte 13

Deu partida no carro. Estava chorando, desesperado. E Bobby que não retornava? Droga! Saber que Sammy estava ali logo pela manhã havia destroçado Dean. Estava voltando para o hotel pronto para armar um barraco.

Estava fazendo 100km, só diminuía quando realmente necessário, para não atropelar ninguém. Desse modo, não demorou a chegar ao hotel.

Foi direto para o quarto e juntou todas as coisas, as levando para o carro em seguida. Foi até a recepção e pagou, enquanto a garota ruiva sorria. Dean estava fervendo! Por causa daquela vadia seu irmão estava preso! E por um motivo injusto!

― Muito obrigada por escolher o Best Western Inn senhor...

Dean não a deixou terminar de falar. Agarrou-lhe a cabeça e bateu com toda a sua força no balcão, deixando a inconsciente e sangrando pela boca.

― Por nada vadia...

Entrou no Impala e pegou o rumo da cadeia novamente. Aquela mata era o lugar perfeito para ficar até Bobby chegar. Provavelmente Sam estaria sendo interrogado. Ai... Como Dean queria ter se deixado levar noite passada...

**Flashback**

"_Saíram do banheiro e foram para a cama. Estavam se amassando... Não queriam sair disso mas também não queriam ficar. Tinha uma barreira invisível alertando que ainda não era hora para nada acontecer. Dean se deixou despir. Se tocaram intimamente até se satisfazerem. Não conseguiriam passar disso... Estavam exaustos. Ambos dormiram no mesmo instante, após se beijarem e Dean se deitar sobre o peito de Sam." _

**Fim do Flashback**

Pegou o celular e ligou para Bobby.

― Singer.

― Bobby... Sou eu... Aonde está?

― Calma Dean. Eu estou chegando.

― Como?

― Eu estou indo o mais rápido que eu posso... São quatorze horas daqui até aí. Não quer que eu bata, quer?

― Não Bobby... Claro que não... Tem algo que eu possa fazer por agora?

― Tem. Arranje explosivos. Não do tipo C-4. Pode ser qualquer tipo.

― Posso fazer uma bomba caseira...

― Ótimo. Só não perca todo o dia trabalhando nisso e se esquecendo que precisamos de uma estratégia. Já viu onde Sam está?

― Sim, tem uma janela com barras de ferro.

― Arranje qualquer coisa que possa cortá-las ou... Não! Não precisa arranjar. Eu tenho. Não se preocupe Dean... Vamos tirar o Sam dessa antes da meia-noite. Me espere às onze da noite em frente a rodoviária.

― Tá ok Bobby... Muito obrigado...

― Por nada filho...

Desligaram. Dean tinha enfim uma tarefa a cumprir. E assim, passaria sua tarde toda se fosse preciso, organizando a fuga de Sammy, de seu Sammy.

Deu partida no carro e foi em busca dos componentes para fabricar a "salvação de Sammy".

Desse modo seguiu-se a tarde e a noitinha. Por volta de oito e quinze, Dean já estava preparado dentro do seu Impala, no meio do mato, só esperando Bobby. Se lembrou de pegá-lo na rodoviária.

― Droga! E essa hora que não passa!

Golpeou o volante. Deu partida e pegou o rumo.

Enquanto isso, Sam se mantinha deitado dentro da cela. Estava deprimido e pensando em Dean, no que poderia estar fazendo para tirá-lo dalí logo... "Se tivesse deixado a coisa toda evoluir do modo que queríamos, eu poderia ficar aqui pra sempre, que mesmo não o tendo aqui comigo, já teria lembranças suficientes... Poderia morrer em paz..."

Virou-se de bruços e chorou. Chorou até apagar.

Um estrondo em sua cabeça e uma dor.

― Mas que...

―Sam!

Ouviu um sussurro. Olhou para a janela e se alegrou ao ver Dean ali, praticamente pendurado. Aproximou-se e o tocou o rosto...

― Maninho... Me tira daqui...

Chorou.

― Calma Sammy... Eu vou te tirar daí.. Escuta...

― Por favor Dean..

― Escuta Sam!

― Tá.

― Se enrola nessa manta e senta no buraco entre a cama e a grade. Não se mexa por motivo nenhum, entendeu?

― Que vai fazer?

― Eu vou salvar você.

Sumiu da janela. Sam obedeceu. Catou a manta, enrolou-se nela protegendo até o assentou no chão entre a grade e a cama. E esperou. Esperou. Esperou...

"Boooom!!"

― Bomba!

― Na frente!

― Explodiu!

― Chamem uma ambulância!!!

A confusão formou-se na delegacia. Sam ia se levantar quando a parede de sua cela estourou. O que diabos era aquilo?

Dean adentrou pelo buraco na parede e catou Sam pelas mãos.

"Boooom!!"

― Quê isso Dean?!

― O Bobby pegando seus documentos. Vamos!

Saíram do prédio e toparam com um senhor Singer fujão, dando no pé com uma escopeta e com um envelope marrom nas mãos.

― Vamos, vamos!

Correram mato adentro.

Dean chegou no Impala e entrou. Bobby pegou sua caminhonete e tomou rumo, seguido pelos dois garotos.

― Agora é hora de sumir Sammy... De vez!

Pegaram a saída da cidade e sumiram atrás de Bobby pela highway. O Sr. Singer estava praticamente voando com o carro. E Dean o seguia com um Sammy pasmo e histérico no banco do carona. O rapaz chorava, dando um verdadeiro ataque de pânico.

― Calma Sammy... Já vai passar...

― Dee... eu tô com medo...

E nesse momento, Dean sentiu um nó na garganta... Aquele garotinho em que Sam tinha se transformado agora, estava matando o mais velho. Doía o coração de Dean ver Sam num estado tão vulnerável. Agora, enfim estava tudo bem. Tudo quase no seu eixo. Sam precisaria de apoio assim que arrumassem um lugar pra ficar. Estava muito triste e muito apavorado com tudo o que acontecera. Aquilo fora uma fuga de TV! E se as coisas piorassem de vez? Se a polícia botasse as mãos neles? Dean iria se ferrar mais uma vez por sua culpa.

― Dean... Me perdoa...

Disse chorando. Estava com um desespero imenso. Não sabia como agir, o que falar e o que fazer. Estava escuro... Dean podia vê-lo o rosto em meio às sombras... Estava com um olhar que mostrava todos os seus medos ao mesmo tempo.

― Te perdoar pelo quê Sammy?

― Por estar te causando problemas... Tantos problemas..

Esfregou as têmporas e suspirou. A culpa estava caindo como blocos de concreto sobre suas costas. Se sentia como Judas. Era o Karma de Dean, seu causador de problemas número um.

― Sam, eu não vou falar nada. Não vou dizer que te perdôo porque você não fez nada. Quando vai parar com isso?

― Quando eu parar de errar e fazer mal à você!

Exclamou o mais novo. Seus olhos pareciam dois rios transbordando. E quanto mais pensava, mais se sentia o "Rei Midas Ao Contrário", o destruidor. A culpa o estava sufocando e ele não conseguia se concentrar em algo que não fosse: "Eu sou o destruidor de tudo que há de bom na vida de Dean." Ou "Causei a ida de Dean ao inferno e vou causar a ida à cadeia também..."

Dean suspirou... Se demorassem à chegar ao tal motel mencionado por Bobby, provavelmente Sam se atiraria do carro em movimento.

― Olha Sammy... Se não parar vou te chamar de Drama Queen por três dias.

Sam sorriu. Dean sabia como dominá-lo. Sabia como fazê-lo se comportar. E mesmo que quisesse desobedecer, o mais velho sempre tinha ótimos argumentos para fazê-lo repensar, para persuadi-lo...


	15. Parte 14

Chegaram ao motel fora dos limites da cidade em pouco tempo. Sam ainda chorava. Mais calmo, claro. Relativamente calmo. Podia se lembrar da única vez que chorara assim, quando Dean foi para umas férias lá em baixo. Se lembrou do diário de seu pai... Tinha umas três coisinhas camufladas na capa... Sorriu. O frasco tinha ido pro saco, mas ao menos tinha como se aliviar de todo esse peso da cadeia por agora...

Dean abriu-lhe a porta e o tirou do carro, abraçando-o em seguida...

― My drama queen...

Encostou-se no peito do mais novo e suspirou...

― Não sei o que faria se tivesse dado errado Sammy...

O mais novo o abraçou com força...

― Eu sabia que podia te esperar Dean... Eu sabia que você ia me salvar...

Aquele abraço já estava se tornando um roce quando uma voz adolescente e feminina gritou.

― Dean! Sam!

Se soltaram e olharam para a direção de onde vinha o grito. Era Jo... Sorriram para ela e foram andando até a escada do motel que dava para a varanda externa do andar de cima. As mochilas estavam pesadas e eles queriam logo um quarto para "se resolverem"... Dean tinha que "dar apoio" à Sam e Sam tinha que ser confortado por Dean. Tiveram suas intenções esquecidas quando Jo puxou Sam pela mão para dentro do quarto onde estavam Bobby e Hellen...

Foram quarenta minutos de conversa à toa até Bobby dirigir-se ao seu quarto para descansar e os garotos fazerem o mesmo...

Foram rápidos. Despediram-se e saíram como desesperados dalí. Na verdade até estavam...

Entraram. Dean bateu a porta. Estampou Sam contra ela e o segurou os fios castanhos com grande selvageria. O mais novo gemeu e olhou para aquele vulto à sua frente, dizendo em seguida:

― Se aproveitando da escuridão, Dee?

― Não, me aproveitando de você.

Calou o mais novo com um beijo. Não um beijo qualquer. Já começou quente. A língua de Dean invadia a boca do mais novo daquele jeito que só ele sabia fazer... E fazia muito bem. Santa sinceridade! Ao dizer que estava se aproveitando de Sam, estava sendo cem por cento sincero.

As mochilas caíram no chão, o calor começou a tornar-se forte demais, e na medida que o tempo passava, tiveram que se afastar para respirar.

Dean aproveitou para atacar o pescoço do mais novo de um jeito que ele sabia que deixaria marcas, mas pouco se importava. Era até bom para todos saberem que Sam tinha dono.

― Dean...

Gemeu, naquele tom rouco e arrastado que deixava Dean com os pelos eriçados.

Não havia mais o que discutir. Não tinham mais motivos para questionar se era um erro, muito menos se era um pecado. Não tinha mais importância alguma. Não mais.

Altas horas da noite e ali estavam, livres do problema da cadeia, livres de moral, de princípios e de qualquer outra coisa que pudesse influir no novo tipo de relacionamento levado por eles.

Sam inverteu as coisas prensando o mais velho contra a porta e se roçando contra ele. Dean gemeu. Precisavam logo dar aquele passo que faltava, precisavam ir além dos toques, beijos e amassos. Precisavam de mais atrito, precisavam provar para si mesmos que sim, dois corpos podem ocupar o mesmo lugar no espaço...

Uma pequena luz se acendeu e um som irritante e bem conhecido os fez separarem o beijo. (e que beijo!)

― Sempre o seu...

Reclamou Dean, ainda encostado na porta com os olhos cerrados e ofegante.

― Acho que não vou atender... ― sussurrou Sam com a boca colada em seu ouvido, o fazendo mais sentir que escutar ― prefiro aproximar minha boca de outra coisa, a qual me vale uma aposta...

Isso fez Dean gemer e doer. Doer de tão "alterado" que já estava. Sam se roçou contra ele e sentiu que a coisa "correria" antes do tempo se não fizesse, de alguma forma, o mais novo atender ao telefone.

― Sammy... Pode ser um... ― o mais novo movimentou os quadris na direção de Dean e o fez arquear as costas em busca de mais contato enquanto gemia ― Caso...

― Um caso?

Repetiu o movimento. As coisas não estavam fáceis para ele também, mas Dean era viciante. E mais viciante que Dean era o estado em que o mesmo se encontrava. Estava no auge de sua toxicidade. E Sam estava no mesmo caminho...

― Que caso é mais importante que esse?

Tocou, com suas mãos grandes, a cintura e o membro de Dean...

― Uh, Sam! Por favor, atenda...

― Ok... ― chupou-lhe o lábio inferior ― Você venceu essa batalha, mas a guerra ainda não...

Sorriu e se afastou até a cama, onde jazia o telefone e o pegou. Era um número não identificado. Abriu o flip do telefone e atendeu rouco.

― Sam Winchester...

― Oi... Olá! Eu sou Shane Malcov... Você não me conhece, mas soube do seu telefone por meio de uma pessoa e...

― Sim, eu trabalho com isso.

― Como sabe que eu ia perguntar?

― Trocentas pessoas ligam desse mesmo modo quando precisam dos meus serviços...

Riram. Dean franziu o cenho. Não estava gostando do jeito de Sam. Muito menos do risinho.

― Olha Sam, tem uma coisa por aqui... Anda atacando as pessoas perto do manancial que tem na mata... E... Eu estou procurando ajuda porque moro muito perto... Não quero essa coisa dando sumiço em mim... Dizem que pode ser um urso, mas duvido... Nunca acham restos...

― Bom... Podem ser várias coisas senhor Malcov...

― Shane, por favor...

Interrompeu.

― Ah.. Claro.. Shane... Olha, é só me passar seu endereço...

― Bom, fica em Illinois, próximo à Crystal Lake... Podemos nos encontrar na rodoviária da cidade...

― Ok então... Olha, só preciso que espere uns dias... Estamos finalizando um caso...

― Tudo bem, eu posso esperar. ― sorriu ― Então, abraços, Sammy.

Sam retorceu a cara e respondeu:

― Pra você também Senhor Malcov...

Desligou. Dean riu da cara dele...

― Rindo de quê?

― Além de ter abaixado o facho, ainda torceu a cara... rrr... mauzz...

― Tô mau o cacete...

― Então vem cá...

Bateu as mãos nas pernas como se Sam fosse uma garota e fosse assentar em seu colo. O outro estirou-lhe o dedo do meio e disse:

― Vou tomar banho...

Pegou a mochila e entrou pro banheiro. Dean fez uma expressão surpresa e acendeu o abajur.

― Luz azul? ― riu-se ― Isso é mesmo um motel...

Seu olhar malicioso se desfez assim que pensou no que o Senhor Malcov teria dito à Sam... Bom, fosse o que fosse, Dean deixou de pensar assim que enxergou o frigobar... Ali com certeza teria chocolate e cerveja!

Levantou-se num salto e parou de joelhos ao abri-lo.

― Deus!

Arregalou os olhos. Tinha chocolate erótico ali... Dobrou-se de tanto rir... Bem capaz que comeria um... um... Bom, todavia era chocolate. Não faria mal se ninguém o visse comendo... Pegou. Abriu o invólucro transparente e olhou bem. Riu, gargalhou... Quando acalmou os ânimos, mordeu a ponta. Ah! Delicioso! Aquilo era do mais puro chocolate belga! E era grandinho... Riu enquanto comia...

Sam estava encabulado. Ou Dean estava assistindo pornô ou estava o espionando enquanto se lavava e aproveitava para se... tocar. Enxaguou-se. O aroma de mel invadindo-lhe a alma. Manteve o chuveiro ligado. Pegaria Dean em flagra agora se estivesse na porta. Enrolou-se na toalha e foi devagar... Abriu rápido e...

― Dean?

O mais velho estava ajoelhado na frente do frigobar aberto com um...

― Quê isso?

Dean ficou vermelho-tomate e disse depois de tirar a coisa da boca e engolir o que mastigava:

― Chocolate!

― E-eu sei, m-mas...

Dean riu. Riu da falta de graça de Sam. Riu com força. Lacrimejava...

― Sam... rrr... Isso.. é só chocolate!

― Não sei se percebeu o formato disso Dean...

Isso fez o mais velho abaixar o olhar que estava direto na expressão de Sam para... Aquilo...

― S-Sam... rrr...

Largou a coisa e fechou o frigobar enquanto gargalhava. Estava vermelho e lacrimejante... Foi na direção do mais novo, que permaneceu estático.

― Agora vai lá e experimenta Sammy-boy...

Passou a mão "nas ancas" de Sam e se trancou no banheiro... O mais novo olhou pra baixo e sentiu uma fisgadinha no joelho. Seu machucado estava dando sinal de vida... Ficaria com uma cicatriz... Não estava cuidando muito bem. Não fazia mais que trocar o curativo e aplicar o cicatrizante... Bom, não se importava de verdade. Foi até a mochila catar qualquer coisa para vestir. Achou uma "não-boxer" branca e se enfiou nela. Passou seu perfume "especial", doce e amadeirado e penteou os cabelos para trás, que caíram depois de dois segundos. Aquele creme dental de limão que Dean comprara era horrível... Era melhor experimentar aquele chocolate pra tirar o gosto da boca.

Aquela cueca estava justa demais... Estranhou o detalhe na parte de cima... "Merda!" Tinha vestido uma das "cem branquinhas" de Dean... But, no problem... Não iria se importar agora. Foi até o frigobar e abduziu o chocolate que Dean comia. Olhou sorrindo e abocanhou. Mordeu... Mordeu e o sabor do puro chocolate belga o induziu a deliciar-se com o gosto...

Dean saiu do banho e observou Sam deitado na sua cama mastigando algo que ele presumiu ser chocolate, já que o mais novo estava com um bem grande nas mãos...

― Guloso você, hein Sammy? Pega logo os grandes...

― Gosto dos grandes Dean, deve ser por isso que gosto de você.

Disse na maior naturalidade, deixando o mais velho completamente sem graça;

Resolveu deixar Sam pra lá e se vestir. O garoto estava provocativo. E sinceramente: Quando Sam estava assim, era melhor deixar pra lá... Bem pra lá mesmo... Agora, caso quisesse cometer loucuras, podia saltar na cama do mais novo e substituir aquele chocolate por algo mais propício aos lábios delicados de Sam.

Se arrepiou ao pensar nisso. Catou uma de suas "cem branquinhas", a sua preferida! Bem justa e com detalhes em preto na borda superior. Era maníaco por cuecas brancas, boxers ou não. Catou também, uma regatinha preta. Foi até o banheiro em seguida, dispensando a toalha felpuda e branca. Passou um perfume qualquer (que notou ser de baunilha depois de aplicar) e arrepiou os cabelos com as mãos. Olhou-se. Estava incrivelmente sexy e seu colar se destacava sobre o tecido preto da regata justa que deveria ser ao menos dois números menor que seu tamanho.

Sam terminou aquele grande chocolate e virou-se de bruços ouvindo o noticiário. E sim, eles falaram do estrago na Franklin County Jail.

Levantou-se num salto e se assentou com os olhos arregalados.

"O foragido Kevin Haddaway teria sido resgatado por traficantes de sua facção depois de matar três pessoas na Flórida..."

― Sou eu... Sou eu! Eu? Kevin Haddaway sou eu?

Dean chegou no quarto e observou a foto de seu irmão com outro nome na tela da TV. Sim, havia sido obra de Bobby... Sorriu indo até o irmão e sussurrando em seu ouvido:

― Por que não desgruda o olhar da TV e olha pra mim, Kevin?


	16. Parte 15

Sam se arrepiou com o tom de voz nada santo de Dean e o olhou nos olhos. Sabia que aconteceria. Queria que acontecesse e sabia que seria esta noite. Seu cansaço até havia passado! E olha que nem havia ingerido o seu comprimidinho sagrado... Por falar nisso, teria que procurar o diário de seu pai e dar uma reviradinha na capa para achar seus "trigêmeos da sorte"...

Olhou para Dean. Estavam cara a cara. Sentiu sua respiração chocar com a dele, sentiu a boca secar e o coração disparar. Sentiu quando Dean o tocou a face e disse algo não tão importante quanto à proximidade de sua boca, quanto aos seus lábios... Que logo foram beijados, atacados e corresponderam perfeitamente. Foram se deitando devagar, Dean por cima de Sam, abraçado a ele, unidos num beijo quente e ao mesmo tempo calmo, acalentador. Se pertenciam e consumariam o fato hoje, agora... Não que fosse uma obrigação, mas era o destino! Eram parte do destino um do outro...

Dean acariciava o corpo de Sam, sentindo mais uma vez o toque de sua pele, macio, suave e ao mesmo tempo rude, másculo. Sam sentia o mesmo ao arranhar as costas largas de Dean, aquelas costas que vez ou outra apresentavam um leve tom dourado que o fazia babar... Era ver Dean retirar a camiseta e o tecido branco da borda da cueca contrastava com o azul do jeans e com o leve dourado das costas, o deixando ainda mais sedutor do que a natureza permitia.

E agora estavam ali, com os lábios colados. Os quadris de Dean se movimentavam para frente e para trás, fazendo uma carícia provocativa no membro de Sam com o seu próprio. Estavam alterados, gemiam por um simples toque, quase podiam se sentir doer, tamanha a excitação.

Dean largou os lábios do mais novo e foi descendo os beijos... Maxilar, pescoço (onde deixou algumas marcas meio óbvias), ombros... Resolveu dar atenção ao peitoral de Sam, que mostrava claramente sua excitação. Não só pela respiração ofegante, mas também pelos mamilos enrijecidos, que logo receberam a atenção da boca e de uma mão de Dean, enquanto a outra o apoiava sobre aquele lençol branco, o qual ambos amassavam de excitação, como se quisessem se conter segurando no pobre tecido...

Dean mordiscou e Sam gemeu. Gemeu ao sentir o choque que percorreu todo o seu corpo... Queria que Dean abaixasse logo os toques, queria que ele cuidasse de seu problema, queria, de verdade, senti-lo por duas semanas...

Continuou o seu caminho abaixo... Penetrou o umbigo de Sam com a língua, o que fez o mais novo gemer mais uma vez, rouco, urgido de atenção.

― Dean...

Ardia... Sentia se incendiar por dentro. A língua de Dean parecia brasa pura ao toque, que queimava e fazia Sam tremer nas bases...

― O que foi Sammy? O que você quer?

Perguntou o mais velho, deixando toda sua luxúria transparecer nos toques, na voz e no olhar. Dean exalava sexualidade...

― Dean.. E-eu.. ― gemeu, ao ter o membro apertado levemente pela mão de Dean e resolveu soltar-se. Não tinha motivos para continuar sendo santo. Queria Dean, e sabia que ele estava ciente disso. Do que adiantaria esconder agora?― Me chupa...

Disse Sam, apoiando-se nos cotovelos e vendo o sorriso de lado brotar na face de Dean... Era tudo que ele queria ouvir dos lábios do mais novo. Um pedido, uma permissão. Era tudo o que precisava...

"Vamos ver quem é melhor com a boca... Nunca vai me superar nisso Sammy..." Pensou, enquanto abaixava a roupa íntima do mais novo, que estava incrivelmente sexy, justa, portando aquela ereção não menos que admirável...

Abocanhou. Sam sentiu-se quase desfazer. Podia se esvair agora com apenas o olhar luxurioso de Dean e aqueles lábios deliciosos em volta do seu... Enfim, estavam onde sempre deveriam estar.

Começou os movimentos devagar, com leveza. Sentia Sam tremer, e sabia que se fosse do modo que queria, rápido e forte, Sam não duraria muito na sua boca. Queria torturá-lo, queria vê-lo implorar por mais... Queria seu Sammy suplicando por alívio...

Apertava a glande com os lábios e depois sugava. Vez ou outra lambia da base até a ponta, só para sentir e ver Sammy completamente entregue, ofegante e arrepiado. Sabia que podia perder o controle e esvair-se só por ver seu irmão mais novo naquele estado. Estava pagando um para Sammy, para o seu Sammy. John Winchester que estais no céu... Se estivesse vendo, provavelmente viraria um espírito furioso e viria matá-los no dia seguinte. Deveria estar se revirando na cova agora...

Bom, mas isso não vinha ao caso, não quando os gemidos de Sammy começaram a implorar por mais, dizendo coisas desconexas do tipo "me deixa ir" ou "por favor Dean". Sabia que o resto da tortura seria ainda mais delicioso, portanto, parou de maltratar o mais novo e deu o seu melhor logo depois de soltar a base de sua ereção.

Sam gemeu aliviado e arrepiou-se até a alma quando Dean raspou os dentes bem de leve no seu membro. Nossa... Aquilo fora tão... forte, que tentou avisar que estava no fim, mas Dean fingiu não escutar, engolindo-o cada gota, assim que se esvaiu numa onda de prazer, chegando ao nirvana...

Dean teve que se segurar muito bem quando Sam veio, porque foi tão excitante! "Melhor que qualquer garota fazendo isso em mim..." Pensou. Estava dolorido e se segurava... Caso se deixasse agir por impulso, usaria de toda a sua selvageria para mostrar a Sam o quanto precisava dele.

Foi até a boca do mais novo e se beijaram, compartilhando o gosto. Sammy ainda ofegava. Partiu o beijo e disse:

― Eu quero você Dean... Eu preciso de você...

O mais velho sorriu. Ver o rosto de Sam suado, corado e aquele olhar luxurioso combinando perfeitamente com o momento foi impagável. Nem o diamante mais raro do mundo compraria um momento desses. Agora , Dean tinha a certeza de que seu lado mulherengo tinha entrado pelo cano... Sentia seu coração disparado só de olhar para a expressão de Sammy. Resolveu jogar mais um pouco:

― Me quer? Precisa de mim aonde?

Sam o tomou uma mão e chupou-lhe sensualmente o indicador, levando-o em seguida até sua entrada e dizendo:

― Aqui, Dean. Quero e preciso de você aqui...

Apertou o indicador de Dean que apenas sorria e mostrava seu olhar mais luxurioso possível contra a sua entrada.

― Você me quer aí maninho? Me quer dominando você?

― Não só quero Dee... Eu preciso...

Gemeu e arqueou a costas quando o mais velho inseriu-lhe o dedo... Agora tinha a certeza de jamais pertencer à outra pessoa.

E dentro do ambiente simples e pecaminoso, Sam gemeu. Gemeu o nome daquele que queria dentro de si, gemeu pecaminosamente o nome de seu próprio irmão mais velho.

Dean o tocava como se fosse uma garota, usando todo o seu cuidado que ele aparentava não ter, mas no fundo, tinha em proporções imensas. Quando introduziu o segundo dedo, encontrou certo sinal de desconforto na face de Sam. O beijou e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

― Calma, já vai passar...

Introduziu o terceiro dedo ao mesmo tempo em que chupava o lábio inferior de Sam. Aquilo se tornou um beijo mais quente que os anteriores, e Sam logo acostumou-se à invasão, começando a forçar-se contra os dedos do mais velho. Separaram-se em busca de ar.

A cada gemido, cada calafrio ou suspiro dado por Sam, Dean tinha que se agüentar, afinal, ver o mais novo com tamanha intimidade já estava detonando com o pouco que restava de sua sanidade. Podia se esvair somente ao olhar, ou sentir o que fazia com seu Sammy... Mas logo teve a atenção roubada pela voz rouca do mais novo:

― Dean, por favor...

Sabia que era a hora... Não havia mais como adiar...

Posicionou-se entre as pernas do mais novo assim que retirou-lhe os dedos intrusos. Sam o circulou a cintura com as pernas bem torneadas. Já estava "no ponto" de novo. Sentiu-se roçar no abdômen de Dean quando este praticamente colou-se por cima do outro, encostando seu membro naquela entrada virgem...

O beijou com voracidade, sendo correspondido da mesma maneira. Forçou-se e sentiu sua glande passar por aquele anel. Sam gemeu. Dean partiu o beijo e pôde ver os olhos do mais novo cheios d'água...

― Já vai passar Sammy... Já vai passar..

Sussurrou no ouvido do mais novo. O tomou em seus braços, mesmo deitado. Queria que Sam soubesse que estava ali, soubesse que era seu apoio, seu porto seguro.

Forçou-se ainda mais e sussurrou:

― Agüenta, Sammy?

― Sim... Por favor Dean... Faça de uma vez...

Suplicou o mais novo. E como bom amante, Dean atendeu. Forçou-se ainda mais e não parou. Não parou até estar completamente dentro de Sam, sendo deliciosamente esmagado por ele.

Sam tinha os olhos completamente lacrimejantes. Deveria estar doendo o bastante para fazê-lo agir daquele modo... Sam tentava ser forte como Dean, tentava nunca chorar, como ele.

Uniu seus lábios aos do mais novo, numa pergunta muda de "tudo bem?".

Sam correspondeu quente... Dean não sabia o quanto toda aquela situação o estava excitando. Mesmo com a dor de parecer estar sendo partido ao meio, estava sentindo-se incinerar por dentro só pelo fato de ser Dean ali com ele... Dean Winchester, o cara mais safado, sedutor e atraente que conhecia. Se contraiu no mais velho e começou a movimentar levemente os quadris, num sinal mudo de permissão, numa resposta muda de "sim, está tudo bem.".

Dean entendeu o recado e se moveu uma vez. Sam gemeu. Era excitante demais! Dean estava dentro dele! O penetrando levemente... Podia sentir todo o membro do mais velho. Se tocou. Estava no ponto mais uma vez...

― Uh... Sammy... ― sussurrava ― Não sabe o quanto você é delicioso...

Sam ardeu com aquilo... Dean se movimentava com voracidade, o penetrando devagar e fundo, forte e fundo, sob a luz azul do abajur. Seus braços fortes ajudavam a puxar o mais velho ainda mais contra si.

Dean aumentou o ritmo. Agora ia rápido, forte e fundo. Sam gemia sob si... Pode sentir na quarta estocada seguida, o corpo maior contrair em baixo do seu. Ouviu Sam gemer seu nome alto, enquanto arqueava as costas e arrepiava por completo. Nesse momento, o mais velho teve a certeza de que tocara Sam no ponto fraco. Sorriu...

― O que foi Sammy? Porque reagiu assim?

Sussurrou rouco. O mais novo choramingou e respondeu com um pedido:

― Faz de novo Dee... Por favor...

Mais uma vez Dean obedeceu, indo fundo em Sam, que agora lacrimejava de prazer, de luxúria. O tocou o ponto fraco mais algumas vezes e, quando o mais novo não mais suportou, se esvaiu dentre os abdomens...

― Oh! Sam!

O mais novo calou-lhe o gemido com uma contração forte o suficiente para fazer Dean seguir o mesmo caminho, caindo exausto sobre o peito do mais novo, pulsando ainda dentro dele.

Saiu, se deitou ao seu lado e disse:

― Eu te amo Sammy...

― Não mais que eu, Dean...

Bateu a mão de leve sobre o peito e Dean ali se deitou. Descansaram por um tempo e logo voltaram às atividades...

Mal perceberam a noite passar... E como tudo tem um fim, se acabaram em exaustão, dando-se por rendidos quase às sete da manhã...


	17. Parte 16

Acordou. Olhou para o lado e viu Dean deitado sobre seu braço. Sua cabeça doeu. Seu corpo doeu...

Tentou se levantar devagar para não acordar o mais velho e conseguiu. Dean permaneceu dormindo. Bom, agora teria que descobrir as horas...

Deu um passo e quase gritou. Com os olhos arregalados sentiu-se doer até a alma. Mas que diabos Dean tinha feito com ele? Bom, certamente não era culpa dele... Deveria ser o fato do... "modelo de fabricação Winchester" ser meio... bem planejado, digamos...

Andou com muita dificuldade até sua mochila, pegando-a e indo em direção ao banheiro lentamente... Com muito custo, chegou lá... A abriu e procurou um envelope branco que se não estivesse ali, estaria camuflado no diário de seu pai. Procurou em um bolso, nada. Em outro, nada... Agora só havia o fundo falso.

Enfiou sua grande mão bolso adentro e revirou por uns dez segundos, até achar... Sorriu... Seus "filhotinhos" ainda estavam ali. Escolheu por cor... Azul, rosa, laranja. Azul.

Jogou na boca e tomou com água da torneira mesmo, escondendo os outros dois. Tinha que providenciar mais, e rápido... Aqueles seriam a conta de hoje e olhe lá... Olhou as horas e riu... Uma e quinze da tarde. Iria tomar seu banho matinal não tão matinal assim e depois caçar algo doce (provavelmente chocolate "diferente") pra comer.

Dean acordou mais uma vez em sua vida com o barulho do chuveiro. Se levantou. Estava exausto mesmo acabando de acordar. Se espreguiçou e foi em direção ao aparelho de som. Estava feliz... Pra falar verdade, depois do dia em que Sam nasceu, noite passada fora a melhor noite de sua vida. Não só pelo fato de ter se deitado com seu irmão mais novo, mas sim por tê-lo ensinado o que é fazer amor à moda Winchester. Algo muito diferente do jeito selvagem que agia com suas mulheres por aí.

Ligou o aparelho e sintonizou numa rádio qualquer. Tocava uma música diferente e bem legal até. Abriu o frigobar. Precisava de água... Sim, estava de ressaca mesmo não tendo bebido nada. Pegou um isotônico (foi a primeira coisa que achou pela frente) e abriu, virando em seguida. Um gole, dois goles, três goles... Bateram à porta.

Arregalou os olhos e correu até a cama, enrolando-se da cintura para baixo naquele lençol branco meio... sujo, das "aventuras" e evidências da noite passada.

Foi até a porta e abriu somente uma greta. Viu o rosto adolescente daquela garota angelical...

― Jo?

― Oi... ― o olhou de cima abaixo ― Dean...

― A que devo a honra?

― B-bom, é que... ― estava reparando em cada pedacinho de Dean, mesmo sabendo que ele odiava ser "analisado" ― Minha mãe me pediu pra ver se está tudo bem e pediu também pra vocês irem almoçar... O Bobby quer partir logo, sabe...

― Ok Jo... Valeu o recado... Vão almoçar onde?

― Lá em baixo mesmo... O cara do motel serve almoço... ― colou os olhos no pescoço até então não observado e corou até a raiz dos cabelos ― D-Dean...

― Que foi?

― Que é isso no seu... pescoço?

Ele gelou. Colocou a mão no lado esquerdo e ela riu maliciosa.

― Do outro lado também... ― riu mais uma vez ― O que é isso?

― Isso foi uma garota antes do Sam ir pra cadeia.. ― riu sem graça. Sabia que aquela não ia colar, não ao menos com Jo ― Avisa sua mãe que já vamos descer...

Piscou para ela e a viu sair de cena vermelha como um tomate. Só esperava que ela não comentasse o estado deplorável dele com Bobby e com Hellen... Fechou a porta e foi até o banheiro, entrando sorrateiramente... Sam estava ensaboado dos pés à cabeça. Sem uma peça de roupa sequer... Deliciosamente tentador... Adentrou o espaço mínimo do chuveiro e o agarrou por trás. O lençol caiu no chão molhado, encharcando-se em poucos segundos.

― Dean...

O mais novo sussurrou e depois disso, foram-se mais uns bons minutos para que resolvessem sair dalí.

Nesse meio tempo, Dean deu-se ao luxo de fazer Sam gemer apenas com uma leve felação. Aquilo os levou a perder bastante tempo presos ali. Sam gemendo como uma garota e Dean adorando o que aquela situação o fazia sentir. Por agora, Dean havia ganhado a tal aposta. Não, mas aquilo não ficaria assim...

O tempo passou calmamente e Dean podia sentir a cada minuto os olhares analisadores durante o almoço... Sabia que mesmo com uma blusa de gola alta, aqueles "detalhes" ainda apareciam. Chovia... Todos já estavam prontos. Vez ou outra, Sam resolvia passar-lhe a mão pelas pernas descaradamente por baixo da mesa, em tempo de alguém notar. Pensava que, se Jo havia visto Dean daquela maneira, todos já deveriam estar sabendo da coisa toda... E quando apertava além da coxa, Dean o olhava com o olhar levemente negro, luxurioso e ao mesmo tempo recriminante. Sabia que iria tomar uma depois por isso, mas não ligava. Na verdade, poderia até agarrar Dean em cima daquela mesa e se fazer de refeição com ele para os olhos de todos...

Quando acabaram de almoçar, voltaram ao quarto e em pouco tempo estavam mais uma vez na vestia uma blusa cinza de mangas longas e um jeans preto, que combinava com o tênis e com o casaco. Dean tentava se esconder dentro de uma blusa preta de lã fina, gola alta e bem justa, que acompanhava o cinza de sua calça em alguns detalhes. Estavam impecáveis como sempre. E pensar que aquelas roupas haviam sido desprezadas tantas vezes... Bom, o que importava, era que ambos estavam detonados e tentavam se esconder. Sabiam, principalmente Dean, que tanto Jo, quanto Bobby e Hellen haviam notado os "pequenos detalhes" que entregavam as ações de ambos os corpos... Não havia com o que se importar. Isso passaria uma hora, não é mesmo?!

― Hey, Dee... ― Sam sussurrou, soltando o cinto de segurança e indo até a orelha de Dean ― Será que eles sabem o que a gente fez?

Lambeu o rosto do mais velho. Estava provocativo. Dean estranhou isso. Olhou para Sam e notou-lhe os olhos vermelhos..

― Sammy... Que é que tá pegando?

―Tá pegando que eu tô quente, Dean...

Lambeu a linha do maxilar do mais velho e depois o chupou o seu lóbulo direito. Dean se arrepiou. Sam realmente estava quente. Dean teve a confirmação quando foi tocado pelas mãos grandes do mais novo... Gemeu. Sam se afastou e lambeu os lábios.

― Sam, seja o que for que está fazendo, pare!

Disse Dean sem um pingo de força de vontade quando se sentiu ser acariciado. Estava ficando duro, e pra piorar, não teria mesmo como conseguir alívio. Sam estava possuído por suas "vontades mundanas"... E não, Dean não queria escapar. Sam fazia a coisa do modo todo incontestável... Dean era obrigado por si mesmo a querer... Gemeu. Sam agora estava beijando-lhe o pescoço. Chupava também quando notava Dean entretido nos movimentos de sua língua.

― Sammy, por favor, pare...

Estava chupando o ombro de Dean, puxando a gola de sua camisa. A mão agora trabalhava em desafivelar o cinto e abrir o jeans. Certamente adentraria em seguida...

E foi o que aconteceu. Sam colocou a mão lá no maior descaramento possível. Não, aquele não era o seu Sammy... Bom, ou talvez fosse, depois de tanto clamar por mais na noite passada...

― Dee... I'll lick you...

Aquilo fez com que Dean chegasse a doer, tamanha a provocação... Sammy disse no descaramento que iria...

― Sam!

Exclamou, quando sentiu a língua do mais novo correr sobre a ponta de seu membro. Aquilo fez com que Dean desse uma guinada no volante, fazendo o carro derrapar... Não podia parar, mas não sabia o que fazer. Se parasse, Bobby provavelmente viria ver o que estava acontecendo. E aquilo não era uma ação cordialmente apropriada entre dois irmãos.


	18. Parte 17

Seguiu caminho e notou Bobby reduzir a velocidade.

― Sam, Sammy, p-por... FAVOR!

O que foi aquilo? Um grito, um gemido? Talvez... Foi simplesmente a reação do mais velho quando sentiu Sam engolir seu membro e raspar levemente os dentes por sobre a superfície... E sim, guinou o carro mais uma vez. Sam riu.

― Uh... Droga... ― Dean estava gemendo e seus olhos estavam pesando ― Sam... Bobby tá... Vindo...

Conseguiu falar. O mais novo se levantou e notou que o caçador mais velho estava emparelhando com eles. Arrancou seu casaco e jogou sobre o colo do mais velho, tentando esconder as evidências do crime.

― Não tá óbvio demais não?

Disse Dean, corado e ofegante, ajeitando seu problema com uma mão, enquanto a outra continuava à guiar. Sam lhe sorriu e lambeu os lábios mais uma vez como uma vadia de strip club.

― E daí? Eu não ligo...

Se encostou no banco e cruzou as pernas, disfarçando seu próprio problema.

O caçador mais velho emparelhou com eles. Olhou para a cara de Dean...

― Por que diabos está dirigindo assim Dean?

Gritou. Jo reparou no "pequeno" detalhe no colo de Dean. Riu e ele olhou para ela. Estava faltando-lhe o ar naquela situação... Ele era Dean Winchester! O que diabos era isso!?

― Ah... É que...

Sam o interrompeu:

― Desculpa... Foi que eu fiz uma brincadeira de mau gosto com o Dean, mas tá tudo bem...

― Pelo amor de deus! Tentem chegar vivos!

Acelerou e restabeleceu seu posto à frente dos Winchesters. Sam retomou seu posto ao lado do irmão e o lambeu a linha do maxilar, aproveitando da distração de Dean e arrancando-lhe o casaco do colo, voltando logo em seguida ao que fazia. Dean gemeu longamente como se estivesse reclamando, fechou os olhos e resmungou algo como "Pare Sammy", sendo completamente ignorado.

Dean tinha que se concentrar em manter o carro funcionando e em não bater, enquanto Sam o chupava... Nossa! E como o fazia bem!

Passou a língua na glande e depois o engoliu. Dean gemeu alto, estava ardendo por dentro. Sam era bom demais naquilo! Melhor que qualquer mulher já experimentada por Dean. E o mais velho entendia perfeitamente que Sam tinha ganhado a aposta, pelo menos por enquanto. Entendia, porque estava quase no limite, porque tentou falar para Sam parar e ele não parou, porque se esvaiu na boca do mais novo e se viu engolido até a última gota, antes de escutar:

― Não bata o carro por isso, Dee... Ou o Bobby vai nos descobrir...

― Você é uma puta Sam...

― Não me importo de ser Dean... Contando que você me obrigue a te satisfazer e me condene ao castigo de te servir na cama, na mesa, no banho ou onde você quiser, eu não me importo...

― E se eu te pedisse para me servir num altar também?

Sam arregalou os olhos e parou com toda e qualquer brincadeira. Aquilo saindo da boca de Dean tinha todo um sentido inocente, romântico e ao mesmo tempo provocativo. Sam preferiu não ponderar sobre o assunto e fingir que tinha levado na brincadeira mesmo, respondendo:

― Te sirvo do modo que quiser aonde quiser, Dee... Se me quiser sentado aqui no seu colo enquanto dirige, eu o faço com prazer...

Dean corou violentamente. Sam tinha entendido e estava fingindo que não, porém toda sua feição indicava que havia seguido ao pé da letra o que o mais velho dissera.

Aquele não era seu Sam. Ou era seu novo Sam? Sabe-se lá... Enfim, Sam estava estranho (de novo). Dean não sabia o que era e resolveu deixar pra lá, pensando lá no fundo, que era o mesmo motivo de antes, se auto contradizendo quando se lembrava do "triste fim" do frasco de comprimidos mágicos de seu irmão mais novo.

Não tinha como descobrir, e nem queria. Preferia fechar os olhos para a verdade e deixar que o mundo dos sonhos de Sam o engolisse por completo. Queria ficar perdido na escuridão com ele, no meio do nada só com a sua companhia, de preferência nua em pêlo...

Dean riu diante disso... Estava viajando enquanto pensava em Sam, nu, num quarto escuro à sua mercê... No momento, a aposta estava ganha pelo mais novo. E bem ganha por sinal. Dean não contestaria por enquanto, mas assim que tivesse um tempinho, mostraria a Sam quem mandava na coisa toda.

Assim seguiram pela highway, embalados por músicas em russo, que mal sabiam o que falava, mas gostavam mesmo assim.

Sam continuava com Dean e com sua própria substância, ainda escondida no background da vida dos dois, só esperando a hora certa para usar o seu poder de rei Midas invertido...

Fim, por enquanto!


	19. Agradecimentos

Sim, agora vem a parte mais importante da coisa toda: **Os agradecimentos**.

Em primeiro lugar, agradeço a todos os que acompanharam Reações, como

Patrícia Rodrigues,

Miss Dartmoor,

Jessy Winchester,

Lenon Fernandes,

L,

MFM2885,

Cami,

Joe Belmont,

Saraackles,

Empty Spaces11,

Crica,

Leo Shaka,

e a todos que acompanharam mas não deixaram reviews.

Em segundo lugar, agradeço a todas as músicas que ouvi, à todos os furos em episódios que eu pude muito bem notar os olhares, em todas as vezes que tentei formar imagens em minha mente e consegui, enfim: agradeço à Deus por isso, por me fazer encontrar um vício tão bom, o vício Wincest.

Agradeço também à todos os que escrevem RPS (Real Person Slash), porque sem cenas como várias lidas (e vistas pela minha mente) por mim, não teria conseguido detonar com as cenas Slash...

Espero que tenham gostado e deixo um grande abraço à todos. Digo que aguardem, pois Wincest, sempre dá frutos...

E muitos.

See Ya!


End file.
